Between Pirates
by BlueSilver S. Neero
Summary: Il n'y a pas onze Supernova, mais douze. Qui peut bien être le douzième avec une prime encore plus élevée que celle d'Eustass Kidd ou du fameux Monkey D. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ? RedSilver Will Alistair, bien sûr !
1. Chapter 1

Between Pirates

Chapter One – La pirate à la prime de 590 000 000 de Berrys.

La foudre traversa le ciel noir, suivie par d'autres éclairs. Rouges. Ils étaient rouges. Les éclairs rouges n'étaient pas communs sur Grand Line, pas plus que l'énorme navire qui volait allègrement dans les airs juste en-dessous de l'orage ; le bateau était porté par un gros nuage blanc supportant le poids lourd, chose tout à fait extraordinaire. Ses couleurs bordeaux et bleu océan faisaient de lui une cible assez repèrable, en plus du drapeau noir pirate et des voiles également noires disposées. Elles étaient brodées d'une tête de mort surmontée d'un dragon et de symboles tribaux. Il n'y avait qu'une pirate sur Grand Line qui adorait les dragons, et cette pirate s'appelait RedSilver Will Alistair.

Le capitaine RedSilver Will Alistair se reposait paisiblement dans sa chambre, allongée dans un lit deux places. C'était une magnifique jeune femme de 20 ans, avec des cheveux très ébouriffés couleur bordeaux, dont deux longues mèches à l'arrière de sa tête étaient enveloppées par des bandages blancs et soutenues par des anneaux d'or. Elle était de taille moyenne avec une silhouette mince et élancée, et portait toujours un sweat bleu océan avec le symbole de son équipage au dos. Will Alistair avait des formes très féminines qu'elle ne mettait que très rarement en valeur, et qu'elle cachait en permanence dans ses vêtements de pirate. Surtout sa poitrine.

Will Alistair avait gagné sa prime de 590 000 000 de Berrys en multipliant ses bagarres et ses courses-poursuites exaltantes avec la Marine depuis qu'elle a quitté son ancien équipage pour former le sien. On lui avait trouvé un surnom allant de surcroît avec sa personnalité et au fait qu'elle se dirige toujours par la voie des airs : le Dragon du Ciel, en honneur à son caractère explosif. Cette jeune pirate adorait énerver les soldats de la Marine avec des provocations, jusqu'à même avoir des vice-amiraux à sa poursuite. L'amiral Aokiji était l'un de ses plus grands " fans ", malgré ses échecs pour la capturer. Le vice-amiral Garp, en revanche, semblait perdre les pédales chaque fois qu'elle lui échappait, même s'il a déjà manqué sa chance d'attraper son petit-fils, Monkey D. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. C'était souvent ce genre de choses qui rendait les pirates célèbres auprès de la Marine, et qui les rendait encore plus dangereux selon leur prime : de ce fait, Will Alistair faisait partie des pirates les plus recherchés de Grand Line, ce qui était tout à fait impressionnant pour une femme de son genre. Elle en tirait une certaine fierté, mais avait tendance à oublier qu'elle avait une très grosse prime sur sa tête lorsqu'elle et son équipage faisaient escale sur une île de Grand Line, le plus grand océan du monde.

Il y eut deux toquements à la porte de sa chambre :

- Capitaine Will Alistair !

Ladite Will Alistair ouvrit doucement des yeux d'un violet saisissant. Son regard ensommeillé se balada sur les murs rouges et bleus couverts de cartes, de dessins tribaux et de dragons jusqu'à se poser sur la porte en bois d'où provenait la voix.

- Oui, Flynn ? _Répondit-elle en s'étirant._

- Nous nous approchons d'une île, _annonça-t-il sur un ton passablement excité_. Que faisons-nous ?

_Une île, finalement_, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Peut-être devraient-ils tous faire une escale et faire le plein, ils étaient presque à court de nourriture et d'autres objets. De plus, ils devaient recharger leur Log Pose. Alors, pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter pour se reposer et qui c'est, peut-être rencontrer un Marine ?

- Préparez-vous, nous allons amerrir, _commanda-t-elle_. Il est temps de se ressourcer, Flynn !

- A vos ordres, capitaine !

Elle pouvait presque voir son sourire de là où elle se trouvait.

Trafalgar Law n'était pas un homme frustré, pas le moins du monde. Même entouré de Marines, il trouvait toujours le moyen de sourire d'une manière polie mais sarcastique. C'était plutôt quelqu'un d'avenant et très décontracté malgré les rumeurs douteuses qui couraient à son sujet. Le fameux pirate, surnommé le Chirurgien de la Mort, était bien content de sa situation ; il menait d'un bras de fer un excellent équipage, possédait un sous-marin de haute qualité avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'utiliser, et avait une prime de 200 000 000 de Berrys. En d'autres termes, sa situation était parfaite.

Lui et son équipage venaient d'aborder une île du nom d'Unoklara, une île marchande où l'on pouvait énormémement de choses susceptibles d'être utile. Law, flanqué de Bepo et de Casquette, se dirigeait en ce moment même vers un marché en quête d'objets pour médecins. Certains de ses outils avaient été brisés par la force d'une tempête en mer, et les Heart Pirates se trouvaient encore loin d'Unoklara à ce moment-là, ce qui avait grandement frustré Trafalgar Law. Personne dans l'équipage n'avait jamais vu leur capitaine aussi embêté, lui qui était d'un naturel très décontracté et confiant se voyait dans l'incapacité de pratiquer une opération. C'était, en effet, très frustrant pour un médecin. Surtout si ce médecin était un pirate recherché.

Tout à coup, Bepo, l'ours polaire, tapota l'épaule de son capitaine :

- Capitaine, il y a un magasin qui vend du matériel médicinal juste là.

Trafalgar Law tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par son compagnon, et sourit grandement. _Enfin_, pensa-t-il avec un soulagement non feint.

- Bien joué Bepo, _félicita-t-il_. Entrons donc, il me faut de nouveaux outils si je veux pratiquer des opérations.

Tous trois s'y dirigèrent. Non loin de là, un soldat de la Marine les observa entrer avec un visage abasourdi, puis déguerpit en vitesse chercher son supérieur.

Will Alistair sauta agilement à terre, ses deux _nodachi_ dans son dos, et atterrit tranquillement. Elle se redressa en enlevant sa grande capuche qui s'était rabattue sur sa tête et observa le paysage en face d'elle d'un regard calme et encore un peu ensommeillé. La ville marchande d'Unoklara dégageait une aura chaude et incroyablement hyperactive ; les conversations allaient et venaient avec entrain, des enfants hurlaient de rire en courant dans les allées, bousculant des passants qui se plaignaient de leur comportement survolté. Will Alistair sourit en remontant le port d'un pas lent. Pendant quelques jours, c'était devenu trop calme pour que l'équipage du Sky Dragon puisse supporter une telle passivité. Il leur fallait de l'action pour se dégourdir les jambes et – le plus important pour Will Alistair – des soldats de la Marine pour leur donner envie de se battre. En regardant de droite à gauche, elle put voir beaucoup de marchandises intéressantes qui pourraient lui servir : nourriture, cartes marines, téléscopes, Log Poses – ceux-ci étaient vendus assez chers ! Flynn et Ricky Stalker, ses seconds et meilleurs amis, l'accompagnaient pour être sûrs de se ressourcer sans aucun problème bien qu'ils apprécieraient aussi un combat et une course-poursuite avec des soldats de la Marine ici. C'étaient les activités préférées et générales des Sky Dragon.

Flynn était un jeune homme de 24 ans, avec des cheveux courts d'un bleu saisissant en permanence coiffés d'un bonnet rouge. Ses yeux bleu ciel envoyaient un regard malicieux et calculateur envers les personnes inconnues qui menaçaient son capitaine et ses amis. Il portait un uniforme bleu et noir, dont le haut était ouvert sur son torse musclé et plat. L'emblème des Sky Dragon était dessiné dans son dos. Le bas consistait à un pantalon noir d'encre ample criblé de symboles tribaux. En guise de chaussures, il portait des bottes noires.

Ricky Stalker avait 23 ans, et était le jeune frère de Flynn. Il était presque aussi grand que lui, et arborait les mêmes cheveux bleus ébouriffés et des yeux identiques. D'un tempérament plus explosif que son frère aîné, Ricky adorait se faire entendre et faire parler de lui auprès de n'importe qui, citoyen, pirate ou soldat de la Marine. Il portait exactement le même uniforme que son frère et avec fierté ; étant le deuxième meilleur ami de Will Alistair, il se sentait inondé de chaleur et de lumière en appartenant à son équipage. Il la voyait comme la petite soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et, depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncés, à Flynn et lui, qu'elle voulait devenir pirate et qu'elle trouverait le _One Piece_, Ricky avait tout de suite su que sa vie se passerait aux côtés de RedSilver Will Alistair, désormais appelée le Dragon du Ciel.

- Je crois qu'il y a des pirates en ville, _dit soudainement Flynn en se passant la main dans ses cheveux bleus._ J'ai vu un sous-marin amarré près de l'endroit où on a ammerri.

- Sérieux ? _Fit son frère avec un grand sourire._ On est pas les seuls ici, alors ! Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'action !

- Et s'il n'y a pas de soldats de la Marine ou d'autres pirates, tu fais quoi petit frère ? _Taquina Flynn avec un sourire railleur._ Tu vas aller les chercher, peut-être ?

Un doux rire interrompit leur dispute amicale, et les deux frères regardèrent leur capitaine. Will Alistair avait un sourire ensommeillé montrant son amusement.

- Séparons-nous pour chercher ce dont on a réellement besoin, _dit-elle en s'étirant_. Et j'ai bien dit _" réellement besoin "_, donc pas de dépenses inutiles les gars !

- Tu nous charries, là ! _Rigola Ricky_. Je ne dépenserai pas trop pour garder un peu plus de 2000 Berrys, mais d'accord !

Avec ça, les trois se séparèrent dans les rayons. Will Alistair continua son chemin dans son allée, évitant parfois certains passants pressés avec agilité et grâce, d'autres s'écartaient pour la laisser passer. En voyant la présence de ses deux _nodachi_ dans son dos, elle faillit en déduire qu'ils pensaient qu'elle faisait partie du corps de la Marine mais en aperçevant les yeux brillants d'admiration des jeunes enfants qu'elle croisait et les regards souvent apeurés de quelques citoyens, elle comprit qu'ils l'avaient reconnue. La jeune pirate tourna la tête et aperçut un mur criblé d'affiches. Et sur ce mur de briques, il y avait plein d'avis de recherche dont le sien avec la plus grosse prime à la clé ; sur cette feuille, elle dormait profondément la tête posée sur un oreiller. RedSilver Will Alistair était une grande amoureuse du sommeil ; il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle touche un matelas et s'y endorme comme une masse. A cette pensée, Will Alistair eut un sourire en entrant dans un magasin. Quatre personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, dont une qu'elle reconnut comme Ielon, son ami et médecin de son équipage. Le jeune homme blond se tenait là, bras croisés contre le mur, attendant patiemment que les premiers clients aient terminé avec leurs articles.

Ielon leva les yeux vers elle, et sourit.

- Je pensais que tu étais un homme impatient, Ielon, _taquina Will Alistair en se posant à côté de lui._

- Faux,_ répondit Ielon en grimaçant_. C'est l'impression que je donne, mais je suis doté d'une grande patience lorsqu'il s'agit de mon domaine naturel.

- T'as pas dit ça quand tu as rejoint les Sky Dragon... huh ! Tu le dis quand ça t'arrange, en fait !

- Capitaine..., soupira Ielon.

Mais elle voyait qu'il avait envie de rire. Will Alistair eut un gros sourire avant de croiser le regard d'un des clients qui achetaient. Elle écarquilla tout doucement les yeux en le reconnaissant ; le sourire moqueur et avenant de cet homme était le même qu'elle avait vu sur les avis de recherche, et ce chapeau étrange était remarquablement majestueux sur sa tête. L'emblème de son équipage était reconnaissable sur le devant de son sweat jaune et noir, tout comme ses tatouages sur ses doigts et ses bras.

Voilà une rencontre à laquelle aucun des deux ne s'y attendait.

- Quelle coïncidence, _sourit-il en la saluant_. Je ne pensais absolument pas rencontrer une telle personne ici. Ravi de vous connaître, RedSilver Will Alistair le Dragon du Ciel.

- De même, Trafalgar Law le Chirurgien de la Mort, _répondit Will Alistair avec un sourire poli._

Tout à coup, le vendeur parut horrifié en les contemplant ; il lâcha plusieurs inspirations non nécessaires pour lui, causant aux pirates présents dans la pièce de le regarder d'un air étonné. Il avait des yeux exorbités par la peur, ce qui intrigua tout de suite Will Alistair et Law qui s'approchèrent de lui dans une attitude non alarmante.

- Nous sommes peut-être des pirates, mais nous sommes tout de même civilisés, annonça Law avec un sarcasme non dissimulé. Alors, quand on vous dit que seule la Marine est ce que nous détestons le plus, on vous dit la vérité.

- Mais..., _balbutia le marchand, ahuri._ Mais... vous ne savez pas qu'il y a des soldats de la Marine ici ?

- Non, _répondirent Law et Will Alistair d'une même voix sincère_.

Le marchand parut s'étouffer. Le fait de savoir que la Marine traînait dans le secteur réveilla soudainement l'instinct de chasseur de Will Alistair qui frotta ses yeux violets pour mieux réfléchir. Alors : équipage du Sky Dragon + équipage du Heart Pirates + soldats de la Marine = tapage infernal dans toute la ville. Plus si les deux capitaines entraient dans la danse et s'y mettaient aussi. Pire encore : Trafalgar Law et elle avaient mangé un Fruit du Démon et cela augmentait encore plus leurs chances de victoire.

Mais voilà qui tombait très bien !

- Flynn et Ricky vont être ravis, _sourit-elle d'un air carnassier. _On devrait aller les retrouver avant qu'ils ne commencent à mettre la ville dans tous ses états.

_- _Capitaine, _intervint Casquette sur un ton bas._

_- _Oui, Casquette ?

Le jeune pirate avait les yeux fixés sur Will Alistair, et paraissait hypnotisé. Littéralement.

- Vous... vous croyez qu'elle accepterait de... de dîner avec moi ?

Trafalgar Law fut abasourdi d'entendre ceci de sa part. Même Ielon, qui était désintéressé de la conversation et achetait son matériel, était subjugué. La concernée, elle, partait déjà en direction de la sortie, ses longues nattes se balançant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Son subordonné la suivit après avoir salué les Heart Pirates.

- ... Casquette, _fit Law_, la prochaine fois, demande-lui à _elle_.

- Stalker Ricky et Stalker Flynn de l'équipage du Sky Dragon ! _Commanda un Marine d'une voix forte._ Au nom de la loi, rendez-vous !

Les deux frères étaient cernés de tous les côtés, des soldats de la Marine les entouraient et ne laissaient aucune brèche possible. Ils dardaient tous sur eux deux des sabres en prônant l'attitude d'un militaire brave et sans peur aucune, mais c'était à peine s'ils ne tremblaient pas comme des mauviettes alors qu'ils étaient en nombre majeur ; à deux contre une vingtaine ils pouvaient mener le combat. Mais sous-estimer des pirates de l'équipage du Sky Dragon serait comme insulter l'amiral en chef de la Marine d'imbécile fini. Face à eux, ils n'étaient que des amuse-gueules qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de massacrer en un rien de temps. Flynn soupira, tandis que son petit frère exultait de joie à l'idée de se battre. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'île précédente, ils s'étaient murés dans un quotidien ennuyeux consistant à dormir, manger, bavarder, et encore dormir. Quand on a un bateau qui planait sur un nuage au-dessus des flots, ce n'était pas toujours facile de se trouver des adversaires à couler sur la mer, surtout lorsqu'ils ne repéraient pas le navire pirate des Sky Dragon.

Une grimace incrédule apparut sur le visage de Flynn.

- Nous _rendre_ ? _Nous_ ? Tu nous as bien regardés ?

- Flynn, on peut commencer ? _Se hâtait Ricky._ Je suis certain que Will, Ielon et Salem sont en chemin pour nous retrouver, mais ils mettront du temps à arriver. Allez, Flynn ! Rien que nous deux contre eux tous !

L'aîné gloussa joyeusement en s'étirant.

- Alors, ouvre le bal, _murmura-t-il_.

Aussitôt dit, Ricky plongea vers les soldats postés devant lui à une vitesse alarmante, et disparut. Les militaires exprimèrent leur stupéfaction par des cris, se demandant où était passé le pirate, quand ils furent frappés par quelque chose d'invisible à l'oeil nu : par quatre ou cinq, ils se faisaient mettre K.O sans savoir comment. Leurs cris d'agonie retentissaient en écho dans la ville d'Unoklara et ameutaient les citoyens les plus curieux afin d'observer l'affrontement tourner en faveur des pirates. Du combat, on n'aperçevait qu'un éclair blanc et bleu danser à la vitesse du son entre les soldats de la Marine. Flynn restait sur place et patientait évasivement en attendant que son petit frère ait terminé ; il regardait avec un amusement clair les militaires tomber au sol, blessés ou évanouis, les uns plutôt bien ammochés, les autres touchés superficiellement mais avec efficacité.

L'abilité de Stalker Ricky résidait dans sa vitesse : au cours de sa plus tendre enfance, il avait passé des mois entiers à performer sa course et sa respiration. Pour cela, il courait pendant des heures. Du lever du soleil jusqu'au crépuscule. Parfois, il en oubliait de manger. Will Alistair et Flynn se chargeaient donc de lui apporter des sandwichs tout préparés par les soins de leurs mères. C'était diablement difficile au début et Ricky peinait à suivre son rythme imposé ; il affirmait vouloir battre son record le plus haut de sprint, et s'entraînait comme un forcené. De ce fait, il avait attisé l'attention admirative de Will Alistair – qui avait commencé à pratiquer le sabre et les arts martiaux au même moment. Quelques années plus tard, Stalker Ricky était devenu le garçon le plus rapide de son île.

Flynn en sourit de fierté en se rappelant ces souvenirs. Puis, il sortit un fusil long et argenté de l'intérieur de son uniforme. La carrosserie était décorée de l'emblème des Sky Dragon, flambante et époustouflante. Le pirate pointa son arme sur plusieurs soldats devant lui, sourit d'un air machiavélique, et tira un grand nombre de fois. Les coups de feu répétitifs et rapides effrayèrent les citoyens, atteignirent et blessèrent les militaires sans cérémonie. Flynn, bien que tirant des balles léthales, se délectait des plaintes douloureuses de ceux qu'il avait touchés avec une précision redoutable. En tant que tireur d'élite, il savait où frapper pour mieux infliger le plus de dommages possibles sans pour autant tuer.

Une présence derrière lui – qu'il n'identifia point comme un allié ou quelqu'un qu'il connaissait – le fit retourner en vitesse et Flynn pointa son arme sur un jeune homme portant un bonnet où il y avait marqué _" Penguin "_ sur le devant, un uniforme orange. Alors que le pirate des Sky Dragon allait presser son doigt sur la détente, ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur le symbole dessiné sur le côté gauche du vêtement. Flynn sentit son animosité baisser d'un degré en reconnaissant l'emblème des Heart Pirates, et remonter d'un cran lorsque son interlocuteur lui lança un sourire en coin moqueur.

- Alors c'étaient les Heart Pirates qui étaient ici ? _Demanda Flynn en soulevant un sourcil bleu. _Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Surpris, hein ? _Fit Pingouin en mettant ses mains dans ses poches._ Nous, on savait pas que les célèbres Sky Dragon se pointeraient ici aussi. J'ai été un peu sceptique quand j'ai entendu dire que votre bateau avait ammerri près de notre sous-marin mais à ce que je vois, les rumeurs étaient donc fondées. Le Dragon du Ciel RedSilver Will Alistair et son équipage se trouvent bel et bien sur cette île.

Il y eut un silence. Silence pendant lequel d'autres soldats arrivaient en courant tels des détraqués dans leur direction, sabres levés, pistolets sortis.

- ...On se casse ? _Proposa Pingouin sur un ton léger._

- Ouais, _acquiesça Flynn en rangeant son fusil._ Mon idiot de frère m'a abandonné ici, de toutes façons.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux pirates coururent. La course-poursuite commençait.


	2. Chapter 2

Between Pirates

Chapter Two : Trafalgar Law & RedSilver Will Alistair VS Colonel Smith & Capitaine Fallone 

Will Alistair n'avait pas fait deux pas en-dehors de la boutique que des soldats de la Marine l'encerclaient déjà. Peu surprise, elle releva les yeux pour les observer de ses grandes prunelles violettes. A ses côtés, Ielon soupira d'ennui. Amusée et excitée au plus haut point, la capitaine des Sky Dragon envoya un grand sourire à tous leurs adversaires qui se regardaient, ahuris de voir une pirate montrer de telles marques de politesse envers ses ennemis jurés de la Marine.

- Les coups de feu de tout à l'heure, c'était de qui ?

Trafalgar Law apparut à sa gauche, l'air interrogateur et ignorant superbement tous les soldats qui se tendirent encore plus à son approche. Will Alistair gloussa.

- Je crois que ça vient de Flynn, _répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation_. Ricky et lui ont dû mettre à terre un tas de soldats, alors !

- Je vois, _ricana Law en frottant son menton_. Donc, vos hommes sont passés à l'action. Et nous, en ce moment, on est encerclés par d'autres soldats. Voilà qui gâche cette magnifique journée !

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, deux personnes apparurent. Les deux capitaines pirates les fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, secondes pendant lesquelles toute trace d'amusement disparut de leurs visages. Les deux nouveaux venus portaient un manteau digne des haut-gradés des soldats de la Marine : l'un d'eux en avait un plus court, celui de l'autre était plus long. Le premier avait des cheveux bleu nuit coiffés en arrière, un visage séduisant et avenant bien qu'un peu plus âgé que Law et Will Alistair. Ses yeux noirs étudiaient les deux jeunes gens devant lui avec un sérieux effrayant et sa bouche était tordue dans un rictus hautain, ce que Will Alistair méprisa tout de suite. Son regard vicieux la lorgnait sans aucune retenue, en passant de sa svelte silhouette à sa poitrine volumineuse – cachée par son sweat mais pourtant visible – et son sourire en coin n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il était grand, et bien musclé. Il avait l'air d'avoir mangé un Fruit du Démon à en juger par l'aura de suffisance qu'il émettait.

Le second homme était tout aussi grand de taille que le premier. Il portait une casquette sur ses cheveux rouges comme le sang, ses yeux gris détaillaient avec une attention particulière – la peur se lisait facilement sur son visage - les deux pirates, reconnaissant leur tête et la prime qui leur avait été attribuée. Sa main gauche se crispait sur le manche de son sabre avec tant de force que les veines apparaissaient sur sa peau. Il semblait moins confiant que son commandant, c'était tellement flagrant.

Le haut-gradé renifla, et gratifia Law et Will Alistair d'un air satisfait.

- La chance est avec nous aujourd'hui, on dirait bien, _dit-il_, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que vous deux comme prisonniers ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, capitaine ?

- Si, mon colonel, _répondit l'interpellé_.

- Pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes ? _Demanda Law de son habituelle voix polie mais sarcastique_.

Il ne cilla pas lorsque le Marine le toisa d'un air peu amène. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit en sentant l'irritation monter d'un cran chez son interlocuteur. Will Alistair ne réprima pas son rire lorsqu'elle vit qu'une veine avait surgi de la tempe de l'homme musclé, et rit encore plus quand il planta son regard noir sur elle. Law eut du mal à retenir sa propre hilarité, le rire de la belle jeune femme étant si entraînant. Enfin, le soldat se décida à se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Smith, colonel dépêché par la Marine, _annonça ledit Colonel Smith_. Et voici le capitaine Fallone. Autrement dit, ceux qui vous amèneront directement en prison où vous croupirez là-dedans jusqu'au jour de votre exécution.

- Vous avez pas mal d'ambition Colonel, _remarqua Will Alistair avec indifférence_. C'est admirable. Cependant, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous fausser compagnie beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, j'ai mes amis à retrouver.

- Rejetée ! _Grogna Smith avec un regard flamboyant._ Tu ne vas nulle part, RedSilver Will Alistair ! Les pirates dans ton genre doivent être appréhendés rapidement avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop dangereux !

Elle lâcha un soupir ennuyé avant de regarder Trafalgar Law. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates avait l'air de bien s'amuser en dépit de l'aura démoniaque qui se dégageait de sa personne. Will Alistair avait entendu plusieurs rumeurs à son sujet, et toutes étaient peu flatteuses ; son surnom de Chirurgien de la Mort lui valait une réputation monstre à la fois auprès des hommes, à la fois auprès des femmes. Le fait qu'il soit, en plus d'être un pirate, particulièrement beau lui ajoutait un atout en sa faveur. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle remarqua une chose. Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais observé chez un autre pirate. _Voulait-il... Non... Serait-il possible que... ?_

- Je suis curieux de vous voir à l'oeuvre, Mademoiselle Will Alistair. Je ne suis pas contre une alliance face à deux Marines – enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

Une alliance ? Will Alistair avait toujours su se débrouiller seule contre les soldats de la Marine, et l'aide d'un allié lui avait semblé inutile. Même lorsqu'elle avait fait face à Aokiji, elle avait été seule contre cet amiral ayant mangé un Fruit du Démon. Alors, l'idée de s'unir à quelqu'un pour combattre deux adversaire lui parut saugrenue au premier abord, mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela lui permettrait de connaître les pouvoirs de Trafalgar Law et ainsi y travailler dessus pour apprendre à les contourner.

Will Alistair ne vit venir le coup du capitaine Fallone que trois secondes avant ; elle bloqua la lame du sabre ennemi avec le manche de son premier _nodachi_, et désarçonna le militaire avec une botte secrète. Il tomba lourdement en arrière, et atterrit sur le dos. La capitaine eut un grand sourire en dégainant son sabre tout doucement.

- Avec grand plaisir, Law !

Trafalgar Law ne pouvait pas être plus ravi.

Pingouin, Flynn et Ricky regardaient les soldats courir comme des dératés depuis leur cachette, tranquillement adossés ou assis contre les murs rapprochés de la ruelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient dissimulés. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Flynn et Pingouin avaient dû courir tels des fous dans l'espoir de semer leurs poursuivants, mais il s'est avéré que ces militaires de la Marine étaient tenaces ; n'importe quel soldat aurait adoré se voir offrir une promotion après la capture d'au moins un membre de l'équipage d'un pirate dont la prime valait plus de 100 000 000 de Berrys. C'était l'appel tentateur de l'ambition qui chantait dans leur tête chaque fois qu'ils apprenaient la présence d'un célèbre ennemi de la Marine.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous loin, Ricky jeta un coup d'oeil discret en-dehors de la cache. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna vers les deux autres avec un sourire avant de sortir, tout de suite suivi par Flynn et Pingouin. Sans attendre, ils détalèrent vers la place principale de la ville où ils y entendaient d'immenses clameurs.

- Vous croyez que nos capitaines sont en train de se battre ? _Demanda Pingouin, vraiment curieux._

_- _On parie 500 Berrys que Will a étalé tous les soldats à elle toute seule ? _Dit Flynn avec un regard malicieux. _Et que ton capitaine l'a simplement regardée faire, Pingouin ? Rien qu'à voir Law, j'ai l'impression que c'est juste un gros flemmard qui aime regarder quelque chose d'intéressant avant d'aller dormir.

- Arrête de rêver et va te faire embrocher par un Marine ! _Siffla Pingouin en dardant Flynn de son regard noir_. Capitaine Law n'est pas juste un flemmard, c'est aussi un excellent pirate ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme le Chirurgien de la Mort sur Grand Line, le Dragon du Ciel devrait le savoir ! Faut pas le sous-estimer !

Flynn et Pingouin continuèrent de se disputer tout le long de la course jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous les trois le lieu du combat. Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent net, obligèrent le subordonné de Trafalgar Law d'en faire autant, l'embarquèrent avec lui sur le côté juste à temps : la seconde suivante, le Colonel Smith atterrissait violemment exactement là où les trois pirates se trouvaient auparavant. Au-dessus de lui, la foudre rouge déchirait le ciel bleu de ses zigzag d'un air menaçant. Les habitants regardaient les éclairs d'un air abasourdi, trop terrifiés pour bouger d'un seul muscle ; la peur d'être frappé par la foudre n'était pas à prendre à la légère et surtout pas lors d'un affrontement entre soldats de la Marine et pirates de renommée !

Will Alistair plongea à une vitesse ahurissante vers Smith, son premier _nodachi_ tenu par la bandelette – utilisée _généralement_ pour envelopper les blessures – enroulée autour du manche du sabre. La belle jeune pirate avait un énorme et joyeux sourire sur ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses, contrastant parfaitement avec l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de son être et de la lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux violets. Ne donnant même pas à Smith le temps de se dégager de sa trajectoire, elle propulsa sa lame en direction du Colonel qui, par chance, réussit à l'éviter avec une roulade sur le côté. Remarquant cela, Will Alistair ne réprima pas son _" Oh, vraiment ? ", _marquant son contentement, avant de faire changer son sabre – grappin de direction d'un mouvement leste et rapide du bras.

**- Lightning Cell**, _murmura-t-elle._

BRAOUM !

Le grondement du tonnerre résonna sur toute la place avec la force d'un géant, et toutes les personnes les plus sensibles se couvrirent les oreilles pour amoindrir la puissance du bruit. La lame du _nodachi_ de Will Alistair fut parcourue de grosses étincelles bleues et blanches tandis qu'elle volait à la rencontre du Colonel Smith qui, le visage amoché et ensanglanté, jura haut et fort.

La lame atteignit sa cible dans un bruit d'explosion monstrueux. Les éclairs blancs et bleus jaillirent de l'endroit où le Marine avait été frappé, s'élevèrent et s'enroulèrent autour pour former une cage rectangulaire et électrique. Le halo de fumée se dégagea au gré du vent soufflant, révélant le Colonel Smith encastré dans le sol. La lame du _nodachi _transperçait l'épaule droite du soldat et le maintenait fermement planté dans la terre, déversant sous lui un flot de sang. L'homme fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, et cracha du sang. Will Alistair plissa doucement les yeux, sans s'arrêter de sourire.

- Proposition toujours rejetée, _Colonel_ Smith ?

- Colonel Smith !

- _Colonel_ !

Les soldats s'apprêtèrent à lui prêter main-forte lorsque Bepo s'élança dans leur direction. L'ours polaire exécuta une série de coups violents et efficaces, digne d'un maître d'arts martiaux, les envoyant valser dans tous les côtés. Un peu plus loin, les membres d'autres soldats volaient dans les airs tels emportés par la puissance d'un vortex. Ils hurlaient de terreur tout autour du Chirurgien de la Mort, Trafalgar Law. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates s'amusait comme un petit fou à en juger par son sourire démoniaque qui animait ses lèvres ; utilisant son **Room Shambles **pour désassembler les parties du corps de ses ennemis, il les faisait tournoyer autour de sa personne comme une tornade. Le capitaine Fallone, le seul à être miraculeusement entier, fixait les hommes de son unité avec terreur. Capitaine ou non, il avait déjà entendu parler des Fruits du Démon, une légende de marins dont il ne connaissait pas entièrement les détails, mais en possédait assez pour savoir que ceux qui en avaient mangé devenaient détenteurs de pouvoirs surhumains. En affronter un reviendrait presque à demander mourir, et creuser sa propre tombe.

Bravement, l'homme leva son sabre, et courut vers Law en criant de rage.

BLAM ! BLAM !

Ensuite, la _froideur_ d'une balle dans la chair. La _brûlure_ de la plaie. La _douleur_ pour la fin.

Ahuri, le capitaine Fallone tituba en tenant ses avant-bras blessés. La surprise se lisait sur son visage tanné par le soleil, en même temps qu'une grimace de douleur. Il ne criait pas sa souffrance tout haut, c'était un homme. Les hommes ne pleuraient que lorsque l'on leur autorisait. Fallone se tourna vivement vers la gauche, et aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus le regarder d'un air narquois. Il tenait à la main un fusil et le pointait sur lui. C'était lui le tireur.

_En plus, un membre des Sky Dragon. _S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu le tuer ici et tout de suite.

- **Room**.

Dès lors qu'il entendit ce mot traverser ses oreilles, le capitaine Fallone sut que tout était terminé.

Will Alistair s'assit sur la chaise principale du chef en soupirant. Echapper aux soldats de la Marine l'avait vite fatiguée, elle avait besoin de dormir ; après avoir vaincu Smith et son subordonné, les sous-fifres épargnés par les deux capitaines pirates étaient entrés dans une rage pas possible et les avaient poursuivis jusqu'à ce qu'ils les perdent de vue – c'est-à-dire une bonne partie de la soirée. Les amis de la jeune pirate étaient extatiques de se faire poursuivre par des Marines, et avaient donc joué avec eux pendant trois heures. Revenue sur le bateau des Sky Dragon, Will Alistair aurait pu aller dormir s'il n'y avait pas eu des inconvénients _majeurs _: Trafalgar Law ne semblait pas prêt de la quitter. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates avait décidé de tenir compagnie à la jeune femme et à ses amis pour des raisons qu'il n'avait même pas précisées. De ses yeux violets, elle regardait les frères Stalker emmener les membres de l'équipage de Law avec eux pour leur faire découvrir le _King Slifer –_ le navire des Sky Dragon – tandis que leur capitaine restait avec elle, assis juste en face.

Will Alistair posa son regard sur lui. Le jeune homme était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, son _nodachi_ posé contre son siège. Il ne s'extasiait pas devant la grandeur du _King Slifer_ – bien qu'elle ait remarqué son regard admiratif lorsqu'il était entré – mais restait surtout très attentif à ses mouvements ; car les yeux de Trafalgar Law la suivaient comme une sentinelle avec un calme olympien, et son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Will Alistair était sûre et certaine que, si elle s'endormait juste devant lui, il allait en profiter pour la ramener lui-même dans ses quartiers. Law était quelqu'un de courtois, elle le savait, mais on disait de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas les bonnes manières. Mais elle n'y croyait pas, ou n'avait même pas envie d'y croire ou d'y penser. Tout ce qui comptait, c'étaient les actes qu'il menait à bord de son bateau. Tant qu'il ne dormait pas sur Sydrao, son panda-ours géant, et qu'il n'essayait pas de la voir nue, Law était le bienvenu ici avec son équipage.

- Je n'étais pas sûr de vos aptitudes, mais je me doutais que vous aviez mangé un Fruit du Démon, _finit-t-il par dire_. Seulement, je ne vois pas lequel. Peut-être celui de la foudre ?

Will Alistair secoua la tête.

- J'aurais bien voulu avoir le _Goru Goru Fruit_, _répondit-elle_, mais il n'existait plus. Quelqu'un l'avait déjà mangé à ma place.

- Qui donc a pu devancer le Dragon du Ciel ? _Ironisa Law, pas dupe_. Je suis sûr que vous le savez.

- Evidemment : il s'agissait du dieu Ener, qui vit actuellement à Skypiéa sur les îles célestes. J'aurais pu aller jusqu'à lui rien que pour lui exploser la tête pour m'avoir pris mon Fruit, mais ça n'était pas dans mes projets, auparavant... mais j'en ai trouvé un autre !

Law leva un sourcil, patientant. Will Alistair ne cacha pas son contentement.

- Je pense que c'est d'un type Logia, une sorte de réplique du _Goru Goru Fruit_ d'Ener – une veine menaça d'apparaître sur sa tempe – mais en mieux. Vous avez remarqué les nuages dans le ciel alors qu'il faisait un temps magnifique ? Eh bien, ça vient de moi ; le ciel réagit de façon permanente avec mes humeurs, que je le veuille _consciemment_ ou que je le veuille _inconsciemment_. Quant à la foudre... pouvoir personnel que j'ai développé.

- Vraiment... ? _Fit Law avec un sourire en coin_. Je savais que vous étiez puissante, mais pas à ce point-là ; je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manier un _nodachi_ de cette manière, c'est comme si vous teniez un lasso au lieu d'un sabre. Et apparemment, vu la chaîne qui entoure le deuxième, vous devez faire pareil avec.

Will Alistair regarda ses deux _nodachi_ qui reposaient à ses côtés, posés sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Le premier avait plusieurs dessins tribaux blancs sur le long fourreau noir, qui s'enroulaient autour. Lorsqu'elle en retirait le sabre, sa lame était recouverte de longues bandelettes qui se déroulaient au premier contact de la main de Will Alistair sur le manche et s'enroulaient de nouveau lorsque le sabre est rangé dans son fourreau. Le second _nodachi_ était scellé par de lourdes chaînes ; au premier abord elles apparaissaient comme de simples chaînes, mais il était connu que RedSilver Will Alistair ne faisait rien sans apporter des modifications sournoises et complètement tordues pour mieux piéger l'ennemi. En effet, le deuxième _nodachi_ fonctionnait de la même manière que le premier, sauf qu'un shuriken était fixé au bout de la longue chaîne. Will Alistair utilisait le sabre _et_ la chaîne _et_ le shuriken en même temps quand elle préférait utiliser ce _nodachi_-ci plutôt que l'autre, et son utilisation lui pompait tant d'énergie qu'elle ne s'en servait que lorsque c'était une situation impossible.

- Hm... c'est rare que j'utilise celui avec les chaînes, _dit la belle pirate_. J'ai pas envie de provoquer le chaos chez la Marine, j'ai déjà à faire avec Aokiji et Garp.

Law et elle éclatèrent de rire.

Le chaos, elle le provoquait déjà : le Colonel Smith allait la détester _cordialement_.

Les membres de leur équipage respectif revinrent de leur balade dans le _King Slifer_, riant à gorge déployée comme leurs capitaines. Presque automatiquement, tous les pirates présents à bord du bateau des Sky Dragon firent la fête, célébrant leur victoire face à deux haut-gradés de la Marine, buvant du rhum à flots, mangeant jusqu'à s'endormir le ventre plein.

_De vrais pirates_ !


	3. Chapter 3

Between Pirates

Chapter Three : Île fantôme et château étrange !

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Will Alistair mit du temps à reconnaître le plafond bleu de sa chambre. Le manque de sommeil réduisait ses sens, et la glissait en mode veille. La fête réunissant les Sky Dragon et les Heart Pirates l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces, et elle s'était endormie tête la première sur Sydrao. Son panda-ours l'avait tranquillement installée sur son ventre pendant qu'elle commençait sa nuit – l'animal géant était civilisé, et adorait Will Alistair plus que tout au monde après que celle-ci lui eut sauvé la vie sur son île natale – et que les autres continuaient de festoyer joyeusement sur le pont du _King Slifer_. Le bruit épouvantable qu'ils faisaient ne l'avait même pas réveillée une seule fois grâce aux pattes géantes de Sydrao qui recouvraient sa tête sans l'écraser. Will Alistair aimait passionnément la fourrure chaude et douce de son compagnon animal – ainsi que Sydrao lui-même – car c'était presque encore mieux que son immense lit. Elle s'y sentait lovée comme un chat, et connaissait toujours la paix absolue en restant couchée contre lui. Satisfaite en n'entendant rien d'autre que le calme du _King Slifer_, Will Alistair se lova de nouveau contre son compagnon et referma ses yeux violets.

Sauf qu'au lieu de sentir la fourrure douce de son panda-ours, elle sentit contre sa joue la peau chaude d'une personne.

Bien que surprise de se retrouver avec une personne de son équipage dans son lit, elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, tentant de se rendormir instantanément. Malheureusement, son " colocataire " décida de se manifester en bâillant ouvertement :

- J'en découvre des choses sur vous, Mademoiselle Will Alistair... vous êtes bien câline quand vous dormez !

Sa voix était bien trop familière pour que la jeune femme puisse se rendormir en paix : ouvrant les yeux tout doucement _mais_ au _maximum,_ elle sentit toute trace de somnolence la quitter presque instantanément au moment où elle reconnut le propriétaire de cette voix. Quand elle releva la tête pour le regarder, elle n'eut même pas besoin de voir pour deviner qu'il arborait un énorme sourire moqueur. Will Alistair sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et la colère monter en elle comme une traînée de poudre alors qu'elle se redressait pour faire face à un Trafalgar Law plus qu'amusé. Son sourire en coin finit de l'irriter.

Will Alistair fit voler son poing vers la figure de Law, qui fut aisément bloqué par une main plus grande et plus robuste ; la sienne fut littéralement engloutie dans sa paume, neutralisant tout de suite sa première offensive. Ne gaspillant pas une seule seconde, elle réessaya avec son autre poing. Deuxième défaite. Law gloussa de rire en maintenant ses poignets d'une main, de l'autre il la renversa pour venir au-dessus d'elle. N'avait-elle pas remarqué qu'elle avait dormi _sur_ Trafalgar Law et non pas _à côté_ de lui ? Apparemment non. Même lorsqu'elle avait voulu le frapper, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle était assise sur lui, chaque jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, les mettant dans une position plus que compromettante. Mais celle qui les maintenant à l'instant présent révélait beaucoup de choses ; c'était sûr et certain que Trafalgar Law et RedSilver Will Alistair avaient dormi dans le même lit !

Will Alistair revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude glisser sur sa hanche – par le caleçon de Barbe-Blanche, elle était pratiquement nue ! - avec une lenteur démesurée, jusqu'à son ventre plat et musclé. La capitaine n'exprima même pas de trouble au toucher du Chirurgien de la Mort, et se contenta de le fixer. Ravi d'avoir son attention, Law fit courir ses doigts tatoués sur la peau soyeuse et métissée du Dragon du Ciel, n'omettant aucune partie accessible de son voluptueux corps. Il dut même s'efforcer de ne pas s'attarder sur la poitrine volumineuse que son torse musclé écrasait, ni de la merveilleuse sensation qu'elle lui procurait ; Law ressentait un instant de flottement _exceptionnel. _C'était comme se retrouver dans les bras d'un nuage chaud et si confortable. La jeune pirate sous lui était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus délicieuse sans ses vêtements : il l'imaginait déjà nue, dans un lit...

- Vous devriez arrêter maintenant, Law.

Will Alistair avait murmuré à son oreille. Bien que sa voix soit douce, Law avait remarqué le ton froid et clairement venimeux de sa requête. Il ouvrit les yeux à contre-coeur – ne sachant même pas qu'il les avait fermés - tout en soupirant, et les écarquilla aussitôt en constatant ce qu'il faisait inconsciemment : sa main de libre s'était logée dans le creux du genou droit de Will Alistair pour forcer sa jambe à s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'autre était posée dans son dos, la pressant contre son torse. On aurait pu prendre ceci comme une étreinte amoureuse, bien que la scène soit comique : Trafalgar Law quasiment choqué par ses actions, RedSilver Will Alistair tout aussi stupéfaite mais pas embarrassée par sa familiarité.

Le jeune homme la relâcha immédiatement, Will Alistair en profita pour le pousser et se diriger vers sa salle de bain intégrée d'un pas vif, ses nattes bandées volant derrière elle et les anneaux dorés scintillant dans l'obscurité.

Se reprenant rapidement, Law retrouva son fameux sourire sarcastique.

RedSilver Will Alistair était plus qu'intriguante. Pour sûr, il allait la découvrir et la faire sortir au grand jour.

_Délicieuse_...

* * *

- Capitaine Will Alistair, nous devrions arriver à la prochaine île dans approximativement dix minutes, _annonça Tim avec enthousiasme._

- La meilleure bonne nouvelle de la journée, _grommela Will Alistair d'une voix morne._ Préparez-vous à ammerrir, nous allons nous arrêter sur cette île.

- A vos ordres ! _Répondirent tous les membres de l'équipage d'une même voix._

Ils naviguaient dans les airs vers la prochaine île depuis maintenant cinq jours, et il fallait avouer que Will Alistair avait _terriblement_ hâte de se défouler une fois sur la terre ferme. " Terriblement " était un euphémisme ; depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Trafalgar Law dans ses propres quartiers et dans son propre bateau, la belle pirate était d'humeur meurtrière. Et ce n'était même pas à cause du rhum ! Bien que personne ne sache vraiment ce qui était arrivé, il était évident que l'état de leur capitaine concernait également le Chirurgien de la Mort. Et à en juger par le temps orageux et les éclairs rouges qui dansaient furieusement autour d'eux, ils avaient inévitablement raison ; quand Flynn avait demandé à sa meilleure amie si Trafalgar Law était bien la source de cette colère inattendue, elle avait failli le smasher par-dessus bord.

Will Alistair soupira, ennuyée. Elle fixait un point imaginaire depuis bientôt trois bonnes heures, avait même oublié de manger – heureusement que Flynn avait veillé à lui apporter deux sandwichs – et n'avait pas quitté le pont du _King Slifer_. Le vent soufflait fort, mais l'aidait à évacuer sa rage contre Law ; le Chirurgien de la Mort s'était accordé beaucoup de liberté en dormant clandestinement dans ses quartiers, sans même se faire attraper par l'un de ses amis. Comment avait-il réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur sans même avoir été aperçu ? Lui demander en personne lui ferait penser qu'elle s'intéressait à lui – ce qui était absolument faux -, donc l'ignorer semblait la solution parfaite. Ou du moins, ne pas répondre à ses provocations et répliquer par d'autres. A ce jeu-là, Will Alistair avait un certain niveau qu'il ne valait mieux pas tester. Elle sourit doucement en touchant le manche de son _nodachi_ scellé par ses chaînes. Celles-ci cliquetèrent au contact des doigts de la jeune femme, réagissant à ses émotions, avant de s'immobiliser lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent du sabre. On aurait dit que l'arme était vivante. Mieux : elle possédait une énergie spirituelle qui avait incité Will Alistair à acheter ce _nodachi_, jusqu'à s'en retrouver avec deux qui la rendaient surpuissante et crainte par ses ennemis et rivaux.

Tout à coup, elle sentit le _King Slifer_ perdre de l'altitude et foncer vers l'océan à toute vitesse. Riant à gorge déployée, Will Alistair se pencha sur la balustrade pour regarder les nuages fendre la carcasse du grand navire avec une certaine joie dont elle profitait à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient une nouvelle île. L'état d'extase dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent lui fit vite oublier Trafalgar Law et ses pulsions sexuelles, plus rien ne comptait à part la nouvelle terre qu'elle allait explorer avec son équipage. Quand le _King Slifer_ émergea de la mare de nuages, Will Alistair aperçut l'île indiquée par le Log Pose et plissa ses yeux violets pour mieux la détailler. De loin, elle lui parut petite mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, elle grossit encore plus ; elle pouvait y voir une immense marée d'arbres dont les feuilles étaient bizarrement dorées, et cette masse s'étendait à perte de vue. Will Alistair ne pouvait pas voir plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ammerrirent brutalement sur l'eau, créant de grosses vagues autour d'eux. L'une d'elle, énorme, se dirigeait vers le pont du bateau et menaçait Will Alistair. Elle jura avant de courir à toutes jambes vers l'intérieur du _King Slifer_ tandis que la vague frappait le navire avec force, le faisant trembler pendant quelques secondes.

- Je déteste l'eau ! _Cria la belle pirate, perchée sur les épaules de Sydrao_.

Ricky explosa de rire.

- Crois-moi, elle te le rend bien ! _Dit-il._

Les Sky Dragon éclatèrent de rire devant la mine frustrée de leur capitaine. Levant les yeux au ciel, Will Alistair laissa son corps reposait sur l'énorme tête poilue de Sydrao qui commençait à sortir du _King Slifer_. Le panda-ours géant, avec la jeune femme sur ses épaules, sauta hors du pont pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol, et elle releva la tête pour observer l'île. Sydrao et elle se trouvaient sur un vieux port désert, sombre, où l'air y était frais. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part celui de l'océan et des membres de son équipage qui descendaient les rejoindre. Will Alistair fronça les sourcils en posant son menton sur le crâne doux de son ami. Cette île paraissait si silencieuse, et c'était là tout le problème ; pas de bruit au loin donc, pas de ville où ils pourraient se ressourcer. Le Dragon du Ciel venait même à penser qu'elle et ses amis avaient accosté sur une île fantôme. Après tout, tout était possible sur Grand Line !

Will Alistair descendit du dos de son compagnon à poils, puis enleva le _nodachi_ scellé de son dos. Elle le tendit à Ricky, qui lui sourit à pleines dents.

- Vu que je ne peux pas l'utiliser sans faire de vague, tu pourrais me le porter ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit._

- J'ai toujours voulu tenir un de tes sabres ! _S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en prenant le nodachi entre ses mains._ Hé, il est lourd ce truc !

- Sans blague ! _Soupira Flynn en roulant des yeux_. T'as pas vu la chaîne et le shuriken ? En plus, vu que c'est un sabre plus long et que Will y a apporté des modifications, c'est normal qu'il soit lourd, mécanicien hyperactif !

- Tu m'envies, le croulant ? _Siffla Ricky, serrant le sabre contre lui et dardant son aîné d'un regard amer._ C'est vrai que les tireurs d'élite du dimanche tels que toi sont maudits par les armes blanches, puisqu'ils ne savent même pas comment les tenir sans les faire tomber !

Cette fois, la capitaine pirate ne se donna même pas la peine d'intervenir et s'enfonça dans la mystérieuse forêt dorée, bientôt suivie de Sydrao, les frères Stalker qui continuaient de se disputer, et Ielon. Curieusement, Will Alistair avait le pressentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer sur cette nouvelle île.

_Elle ne savait pas ô combien elle avait raison..._

* * *

Trafalgar Law sourit en aperçevant le _King Slifer_ amarré au port. Tournant directement ses pensées vers le capitaine de ce puissant navire, il sourit encore plus ; Will Alistair et lui allaient se retrouver de nouveau plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Se détournant du bateau, il descendit de la falaise d'un pas vif. Son esprit tourbillonnait sur deux choses qu'il voulait absolument explorer, dont une qu'il ne se lassera sans doute jamais : l'île étrange dans laquelle les deux équipages venaient d'accoster et dont il ne semblait y avoir personne, et la fabuleuse RedSilver Will Alistair. En repensant à elle, Law ne put empêcher son sourire d'arborer un air quelque peu pervers tandis qu'une étrange chaleur se répandait en lui comme un liquide versé. La dernière scène entre elle et lui sembla repasser en boucle dans ses yeux gris, le secouant légèrement. S'infiltrer dans les quartiers de Will Alistair et dormir avec elle était une idée de Casquette, vu que son subordonné semblait avoir un gros penchant sur la jeune femme. Mais ne sachant comment s'y prendre avec le panda-ours géant qui sommeillait juste devant les portes métalliques de sa chambre, Casquette était venu demander de l'aide à son capitaine. Erreur fatale : l'idée avait rapidement germé dans l'esprit tordu de Law, et tout s'était enclenché tout seul.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort soupira imperceptiblement en marchant avec ses compagnons. Ils marchaient dans une espèce de forêt dorée sans savoir où ils allaient tandis que le crépuscule se couchait au-dessus d'eux ; la nuit n'allait pas tarder. Bepo, l'ours polaire, se pencha vers son capitaine.

- Capitaine, qu'avez-vous vu sur la falaise qui puisse vous faire sourire comme ça ? Demanda-t-il directement.

Le sourire de Law revint sur ses lèvres presque aussitôt.

- L'équipage du Sky Dragon, _répondit-il sans hésiter. _Leur Log Pose a sûrement dû leur indiquer la même île que nous et je suis certain qu'ils sont déjà en train de l'explorer, tout comme nous. On va certainement les croiser.

Des murmures d'excitation et des cris de joie retentirent tandis qu'ils arrivaient à une clairière. En levant les yeux, Law vit un espace défavorisé et maltraité par la nature : le sol n'était plus que terre dure, jonchée de tombes et de débris d'un bâtiment détruit, rendant l'atmosphère du paysage plutôt lugubre. S'il promenait son regard sur la plaine, il ne pouvait apercevoir que les mêmes résultats partout. On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu un champ de bataille ici, et que les conséquences avaient été désastreuses à en juger par le nombre de tombes construites par là. _Désolante constatation_, remarqua intérieurement Law. Il fronça les sourcils pour marquer sa curiosité. Mais que s'était-il passé sur cette île ?

- Capitaine, ils sont là ! _S'exclama Pingouin en pointant un endroit au-dessus d'une colline._

Law regarda dans la direction indiquée, et sourit grandement. La silhouette gracieuse et élancée de Will Alistair était reconnaissable de loin ; ses cheveux couleur bordeaux et très ébouriffés, ses deux nattes enveloppées de bandelettes et supportées par deux anneaux d'or à l'arrière de sa tête, ses deux _nodachi_ et son célèbre sweat bleu océan et rouge avec l'emblème de son équipage faisaient d'elle une personne très facile à reconnaître de loin.

Ayant entendu Pingouin, la jeune femme se retourna vers eux. Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent doucement en découvrant les Heart Pirates qui s'avançaient à présent vers eux, et ses délicats sourcils rouges se fronçèrent, lui donnant un air mi-étonné, mi-curieux. Le regard dans ses extraordinaires prunelles, qu'elle lançait à Trafalgar Law, exprimait silencieusement _" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici... "_, ce qui donnait envie au jeune homme de la taquiner. A côté de lui, Pingouin et Casquette s'extasiaient devant les jambes nues, longues et fines du Dragon du Ciel. Bepo se contentait d'observer Sydrao, fasciné.

- Je n'ai pas vu votre sous-marin amarré au port, _déclara-t-elle doucement_.

- Ou alors, vous n'avez pas fait attention, _répliqua Law avec son habituel sourire en coin_.

Will Alistair fronça encore plus les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas. Ignorant le beau pirate, elle tourna la tête vers le haut de la colline où se dirigeaient les frères Stalker et Ielon, le médecin des Sky Dragon. Quelque peu refroidi par ce manque d'attention, Law perdit vite son sourire et s'approcha de la capitaine jusqu'à se mettre à sa hauteur. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son deuxième _nodachi_ derrière son dos, mais que l'un des frères Stalker le tenait fermement contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Il peinait à le transporter tandis que Will Alistair le portait comme si le poids n'était pas celui que l'on croyait.

Alors que Law ouvrait la bouche, Ricky Stalker se retourna en criant :

- Hé, Will ! Il y a un château juste là, un immense château !

Trafalgar Law et RedSilver Will Alistair se regardèrent. La même expression de surprise se lisait sur leurs visages.

_Un château ?_

* * *

Ricky n'avait pas menti : il y avait bel et bien un château. Et quel château ! Il était gigantesque, s'étendait sur plus de 50 mètres de longueur, possédait un nombre incalculable de tours, de fenêtres et de meurtrières. Les douves étaient profondes, probablement pleines de petits monstres. Will Alistair observa la plaine qui les entourait. Elle était vaste et sinistre, avec d'autres tombes éparpillées tout autour d'eux, engloutie par un brouillard dense et permanent. Le décor sinistre du domaine d'un vampire !

Indifférente aux murmures des deux équipages, la pirate marcha devant avec Law en direction des portes d'entrées de l'immense demeure. Leurs amis les rattrapèrent hâtivement, pas très rassurés par l'ambiance créée par ce paysage. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du château, un rire fantômatique résonna dans l'air, figeant tous les pirates sur place.

Pingouin avala difficilement sa salive :

- Ce... c'était quoi ?

- Un _riiiiiiire_ ? _Répondit Will Alistair sur un ton moqueur, souriante._

_- _C'est pas marrant, capitaine Will Alistair ! _Se plaignit Pingouin d'une voix à moitié paniquée_. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Chut ! _Fit Flynn. _Ecoutez !

Quand Pingouin se tut, il y eut de nouveau le même rire sinistre flottant dans l'air. Les membres des deux équipages s'agitaient petit à petit, cherchant la cause de ce bruit plus qu'anormal dans cette partie de l'île, tandis que leurs deux capitaines respectifs restaient immunisés dans un calme dérangeant. Will Alistair, pas plus dérangée par le rire fantômatique – s'il y avait un fantôme dans les parages -, avait remarqué à quelques pas de l'entrée une pancarte délabrée et s'était détachée du groupe pour l'atteindre. La jeune femme s'accroupit, tenant son _nodachi_ sur ses genoux, et fixa l'inscription marquée. Usée par le temps et les dégâts antérieurs, elle réussit néanmoins à déchiffrer les mots inscrits.

**" Vous, étrangers qui venez d'une autre île... si vous entrez dans... Boo Boo Manoir... vous serez... damnés à... "**

Le reste était illisible.

Tout à coup, une exclamation horrifiée retentit derrière elle :

- Capitaine Will Alistair ! A... au-dessus... au-dessus de vous !

- Le Boo Boo Manoir ? _Dit Will Alistair à voix haute_. Intéressant...

- Will..., _commença Ricky d'une voix paniquée_. Will !

- Je sens le piège à plein nez ! _S'exclama-t-elle finalement en se relevant. _Bien, _ajouta-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux au-dessus d'elle_. Que vouliez-vous que je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop surprise pour ça. Juste au-dessus d'elle, flottant à moins d'un mètre dans l'air, se trouvait un _spectre_. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Will Alistair le fixa, hébétée. Il était gros, violet et noir, avec de petits bras sans mains, et avait un visage qui se voulait effrayant ; ses yeux d'un rouge sang étaient énormes avec des pupilles noires minuscules – ce que Will Alistair trouva ridicule -, sa bouche formait un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles avec des dents toutes blanches et presque brillantes. Le fantôme la regardait d'un air narquois tout en tournoyant autour d'elle, et se baissait petit à petit à sa hauteur pour l'observer droit dans les yeux. Indifférente, elle fronça les sourcils avant de bâiller ouvertement devant lui et les autres pirates qui l'observaient, stupéfaits par son manque d'attention. Mais ce qui les surprit tous – même Trafalgar Law – fut d'entendre une voix ne leur appartenant pas s'adresser à eux.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Boo Boo Manoir, _dit soudainement le fantôme._

Will Alistair s'arrêta net au milieu de son bâillement, écarquillant pleinement ses yeux violets devant son pseudo-interlocuteur, imitée par Law et tous les autres. Le fantôme rit de son rire maintenant familier en voyant les expressions choquées et abasourdies des pirates, apparemment satisfait de son effet. Il vint ensuite du côté de Law en faisant un tour sui lui-même.

- C'est plutôt rare d'avoir des visiteurs ces temps-ci, _continua le spectre_, on s'ennuyait presque par ici... vous êtes-vous égarés ou n'avez-vous pas de Log Pose pour vous diriger ?

- Nos Log Poses nous ont indiqué la même île, donc j'imagine que nous sommes sur la bonne route, _répondit Trafalgar Law, remis de sa surprise._

- Oh, des voyageurs ? _Roucoula le fantôme avec un soudain intérêt_. Vous venez donc de loin, je suppose... il ne fait pas bon de rester dehors à cette heure-là, entrez avec moi dans le manoir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à flotter plus haut en direction de l'inquiétante demeure, le son d'une lame sortie de son fourreau se fit entendre, clair et angoissant, dans la nuit à présent tombée. Des chaînes cliquetèrent, et une lame noire et longue où des écritures blanches y étaient inscrites glissa lentement juste devant le fantôme qui s'était arrêté. Il eut la bonne initiative de ne pas se retourner ; Will Alistair jetait sur lui un regard des plus meurtriers, froid. Ses yeux violets avaient perdu leur éclat et montraient maintenant un air féroce et glacial. Elle tenait son second _nodachi_, supposé être gardé par Ricky. Celui-ci retint justement son souffle en fixant sa meilleure amie avec prudence, imité par ses camarades, pas comme les membres des Heart Pirates qui sursautèrent. Trafalgar Law n'avait eu aucune réaction, et observait simplement la pirate. Il était tout simplement impressionné. _Mais quand a-t-elle bougé pour prendre son nodachi ?_ Se demandait-il mentalement, clairement bluffé.

La voix lente, et dangereusement calme du Dragon du Ciel résonna comme une douce mais brûlante caresse dans l'air :

- Et si je refuse d'entrer, boule d'ectoplasme ?

La " boule d'ectoplasme " ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire doucement. Les yeux de Will Alistair s'étréçirent violemment comme ceux d'un félin en colère. De grosses et menaçantes étincelles rouges craquèrent tout autour de son corps, grimpèrent jusqu'au _nodachi_ noir enchaîné et dansèrent sur la sombre lame menaçant de trancher le fantôme en deux. En voyant leur capitaine ainsi, les Sky Dragon forçèrent les Heart Pirates à reculer, mais seul Law resta sans bouger. Flynn ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits en constatant que le Chirurgien de la Mort ne semblait pas vouloir reculer, mais décida de garder le silence et de regarder ce qui allait se passer.

- Refuseriez-vous une invitation à vous reposer dans un endroit sûr, mademoiselle ? _Questionna poliment le spectre_. Ce n'est pas sûr de traîner sur l'île à la nuit tombée, mais je comprends votre méfiance à mon égard car après tout, vous ne me connaissez pas.

- C'est justement pour ça que je ne compte pas rentrer dans cet endroit ! _Siffla Will Alistair._ Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à trouver que ce soit bizarre qu'une boule d'ectoplasme parle, mais...

- Mais nous serions très enchantés d'accepter votre proposition, _interrompit Law d'une voix claire et plus forte_. Nous cherchions justement un toit où dormir vu que nous sommes loin de nos bateaux qui se trouvent au port, bien loin derrière. Nous sommes tous épuisés, pas vrai _Will Alistair_ ?

Law avait appuyé exprès sur le prénom de la belle pirate en lui lançant à la fois un sourire démoniaque et un regard menaçant, tous deux rendus au centuple par un autre regard noir. Tous deux s'affrontèrent pendant quelques interminables secondes qui rendaient l'ambiance dangereusement tendue auprès de leurs camarades, les faisant visiblement trembler de peur. Finalement, Will Alistair retira lentement son sabre sans lâcher Trafalgar Law des yeux, et le rangea d'une main experte dans son fourreau avant de le poser sur son épaule. Les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de l'arme automatiquement. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, ses traits gracieux se détendant complètement comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Espèce de manipulateur_ ! L'insulta-t-elle intérieurement.

Le fantôme s'exclama joyeusement :

- Alors entrons, mes amis !

- Va crever, on est pas amis ! _Grogna Flynn en suivant le gros spectre_.

Law gloussa en regardant tous les pirates entrer à sa suite, excepté de Bepo et Sydrao qui restaient aux côtés de leurs capitaines. Will Alistair secoua la tête avec exaspération en toisant le Chirurgien de la Mort de son regard mi-ennuyé, mi-furieux. Celui-ci lui envoya un grand sourire mesquin.

_Idiot_, disaient ses yeux violets.

_Ne soyez pas si froide_, renvoyaient les prunelles grises de Law.

Après cet échange silencieux, les quatre pirates rejoignirent leurs amis.

* * *

Au loin, au port, de nombreux rires sinistres remplissaient l'endroit de leurs échos tandis que quatre énormes fantômes violets et noirs soulevaient le _King Slifer_ dans les airs, imités par d'autres qui s'occupaient du grand sous-marin jaune amarré un peu plus loin mais hors de vue. Les spectres riaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, emportant avec eux les navires pirates tout au nord de l'île. Ils allaient vraiment s'amuser avec eux, le temps qu'ils mettront à s'apercevoir qu'ils ne pouvaient plus repartir sans leur moyen de transport viendra bien après qu'ils soient piégés.

Là, à cet instant, Will Alistair pourra imaginer toutes les manières d'assassiner Law et effacer son sourire en coin dont elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Between Pirates

Chapter Four : Orasanby et le Boo Boo Maze Fight !

- ...Maître Orasanby sera très honoré de vous recevoir chez lui, il a rarement des visiteurs. C'est une île plutôt déserte et très évitée par les marins, peut-être pour des raisons de peur ou autres choses dans ce même genre. Nous n'avons pas eu de compagnie depuis bien des mois, c'est fou ce que les pirates peuvent être englués dans leur but. Je trouve cela parfois exaspérant, pas vous ? Ce n'est pas comme si le trésor du Seigneur des pirates allait s'échapper, non ? Je ne sais pas comment font les pirates pour rester aussi noyés dans cette croyance de One Piece légendaire, c'est tellement...

- C'est certainement la première fois que j'entends un fantôme parler autant, _marmonna Will Alistair en bâillant pour la cinquième fois. _J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était possible...

Law eut un sourire amusé en l'entendant, mais ne dit rien. Ricky, pour sa part, commençait à s'impatienter tandis qu'ils tournèrent dans un énième croisement. Ils marchaient depuis à peu près plus de dix minutes dans des immenses couloirs assez sombres, seulement éclairés par des bougies disposées sur les murs décorés de toiles. On y voyait de grands portraits de personnes de femmes, d'enfants et d'hommes, tous habillés de manière aristocratique et lançant ce regard hautain que Will Alistair haïssait. Outre la décoration riche et variée du Boo Boo Manoir, elle ne voyait qu'un immense château morbide et sans âme qui vive – parce qu'ils n'avaient rencontrés que d'autres fantômes rieurs durant leur petite randonnée. Bepo et Sydrao, l'un à côté de l'autre, observaient discrètement leurs capitaines marcher ensemble à l'avant du groupe, leur _nodachi_ respectif reposant sur leur épaule. Bien que Will Alistair émettait une certaine distance entre eux, Law semblait vouloir lui parler à en juger par les nombreux coups d'oeils qu'il lui lançait, mais qu'elle ignorait considérablement. Jugeant ce manque d'attention par de l'entêtement, les deux ours le voyaient serrer la mâchoire avec irritation. C'était étrange comme réaction de la part de Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la Mort ; c'était un homme naturellement calme qui ne s'énervait qu'en de rares occasions et que si une personne jouait avec ses nerfs et sa patience. Le capitaine pirate ne s'irritait jamais à cause d'une femme, même quand certaines s'accrochaient à lui désespérément. Pourquoi paraissait-il vraiment énervé que le Dragon du Ciel l'ignore ainsi ? Ces questions sans réponse fusaient dans l'esprit des deux ours, et cela les frustrait de questionner leurs capitaines à propos de leur relation ? Etaient-ils amis, ou simplement ennemis ? Ils étaient rivaux sans aucun doute, tous deux désiraient trouver le One Piece de Gol D. Roger, l'ancien roi des pirates, mais cette distance émise par Will Alistair était troublante.

Ils arrivèrent soudainement dans une immense salle à manger, éclairée par un lustre argenté et très richement décorée. Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres menant à des balcons, où la pleine lune inondait la nuit noire de sa lumière scintillante, une cheminée aux dimensions surdimensionnées dans laquelle brûlait un feu de joie, apportant un peu de chaleur à cette pièce. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette noire et d'un grand tapis rouge sang. Il y avait également une table à manger peut-être aussi longue que le tissu, garnie d'une nappe brodée et sombre, de couverts, verres et assiettes dorées comme les feuilles de la forêt de tout à l'heure. Des fauteuils et des canapés de cuir complétaient la pièce.

Ricky, avec Pingouin et Casquette, s'extasièrent bruyamment devant la beauté des lieux, Flynn se contenta de fixer avec des yeux prudents, Ielon ne fit absolument aucun commentaire. Le fantôme avança dans la pièce et se dirigea vers une porte à l'arrière de la salle, flottant à l'envers.

- Veuillez attendre mon maître ici, s'il vous plaît, _dit-il solennellement._

Aussitôt dit, il s'en alla en traversant un mur comme le faisaient les vrais fantômes. Son rire spectral se répercuta en écho dans la salle. Juste après son départ, Ricky, Pingouin et Casquette se jetèrent sur le canapé en soupirant joyeusement.

- Cet endroit est vraiment génial ! _S'exclama Casquette_. En plus, les fantômes ici sont chouettes !

- Oui, j'avais mes doutes là-dessus mais en fait, on dirait que je me suis trompé, _renchérit Ricky en s'installant confortablement_. Hé, capitaine ! _Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa chef._ Tu devrais te détendre, t'es trop tendue !

Will Alistair, assise sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils en cuir, ne réagit même pas. Elle caressait doucement son nodachi noir, le regard fixe sur un point imaginaire. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce Boo Boo Manoir ; elle pouvait le sentir, mais pas le voir. L'atmosphère imposée ici dégageait une aura des plus sinistres, comme si quelque chose de mauvais reposait dans cet endroit. Elle en avait presque la nausée. Voir autant de petits, moyens et grands fantômes pendant que leur guide les amenait à la salle à manger de leur maître ne l'avait pas du tout amusée. Absolument pas. Rien dans cette demeure ne lui avait plu, même les tentatives du fantôme pour détendre l'ambiance étaient vaines et sans espoir. Le Boo Boo Manoir ? Ce nom lui paraissait horriblement familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. De plus, tous ces spectres vivant dans cette lugubre demeure n'avaient pas l'air très net. A cette pensée, sa petite main alla chercher instinctivement le manche de son deuxième nodachi, sans pour autant le toucher.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette maison. Ni sur cette île.

_- Hihihihi_... Je vois que mes invités sont bien installés...

Will Alistair revint brutalement à la réalité presque en même temps que les autres, et tourna la tête vers la provenance de cette voix si profonde et qui lui agressait les oreilles. Un nouveau personnage venait de faire son apparition, et avec un style bien à lui ; c'était un humain possédant un visage pointu et peu avenant, avec une expression rieuse plutôt louche. Ses yeux étaient de couleur rouge sang sans aucune pupille, tout comme ces fantômes errants. Sa peau blanchâtre contrastait avec la couleur sombre de ses cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan. L'homme souriait grandement d'une manière si bizarre qu'on aurait dit qu'il se forçait presque à paraître aimable. Il portait un costume de qualité, repassé et violet. La manière dont il les regardait suffit à Will Alistair et Law de rester sur leurs gardes.

L'homme s'avança d'une démarche souple et silencieuse dans la direction des pirates. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur Will Alistair pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables pour elle avant qu'il ne passe au capitaine des Heart Pirates, auquel il lui accorda la même attention avant de leur sourire – Will Alistair plissa les yeux d'un air impassible.

_- Hihihihi_... laissez-moi me présenter à vous, nobles pirates : je suis Veedo Orasanby, le maître du Boo Boo Manoir, _annonça cordialement ledit Orasanby_. Et voici Harry, votre guide. Je suis vraiment enchanté de vous avoir dans mon humble demeure...

- C'est un honneur, Mr Orasanby ! _Répondit précipitamment Casquette en venant lui serrer la main sous le regard ahuri de Ielon._

- Oui, oui ! _S'écria Ricky avec un sourire tout en rejoignant Casquette._ Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité si généreuse, c'est si rare d'être accueilli gentiment ces temps-ci. Mais j'aimerais savoir, Mr Orasanby...

Orasanby écoutait attentivement, ses grands yeux rouges fixant le plus jeune des frères Stalker avec une affabilité déplaisante et son sourire n'ayant pas disparu. Ricky jeta un regard en biais à sa capitaine qui fixait intensément le maître de maison de son regard froid, puis eut un énorme sourire niais.

- Vous pensez que l'on peut manger et dormir ici ?

* * *

Will Alistair n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. En particulier l'un de ses meilleurs amis au monde ; Ricky avait beau être adorable comme Flynn, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de proférer des insultes et des menaces de mort silencieuses envers lui. A cause de sa gourmandise, les Sky Dragon et les Heart Pirates étaient officiellement invités par Veedo Orasanby à dîner au Boo Boo Manoir et également conviés à y passer la nuit en attendant que leur Log Pose se soit rechargé pendant les cinq jours qu'ils devaient passer ici, sur Byster Tallen. En attendant que le repas soit servi, Orasanby leur tenait compagnie ; il leur racontait sa vie en tant que jeune voyageur de Grand Line – à cette phrase, Will Alistair secoua la tête – et véritable gourmand en ce qui concernait les reliques anciennes. Il était apparemment originaire de West Blue, venant d'une île dont il avait vraisemblablement oublié le nom – une veine menaça d'apparaître sur la tempe de la belle pirate – et avait décidé de prendre le large pour réaliser son rêve le plus fou. A un moment, il voulut faire un baiseman à la seule femme présente dans la salle – à savoir le Dragon du Ciel. Law eut du mal à étouffer un rire hystérique en voyant Will Alistair retenue très facilement par Sydrao, scandalisée à mort par l'audace d'Orasanby.

Lorsque le dîner fut servi une heure plus tard, les pirates et le maître du Boo Boo Manoir purent manger à leur faim. Enfin, presque tous : Ricky, Pingouin et Casquettes s'empiffraient comme de véritables gloutons tout en reprenant leur souffle deux fois sur dix, Bepo et Sydrao les fixaient d'un air choqué, mangeant une fois sur deux, Flynn toisait sa nourriture d'un air suspect, la goûtant d'abord si nécessaire avant de l'enfourner complètement, Ielon se plaisait à converser avec Orasanby, discutant de sujets complexes. Law et Will Alistair, en revanche, étaient murés dans le silence : assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils n'avaient guère touché à leurs assiettes. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient pas faim, mais qu'ils semblaient plongés dans une grande réflexion portant sur le même sujet : le Boo Boo Manoir, Orasanby et Byster Tallen. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur cette île pour que l'allumé décide de rester vivre ici ? A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant qui puisse aiguiller l'instinct avide des pirates donc, pourquoi s'entêter ? Orasanby semblait réellement attaché à Byster Tallen comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et pourrait même être inflexible sur l'idée de la quitter. Croisant ses longues et fines jambes fuselées, Will Alistair fixait l'espèce de cadavre ambulant qui avait un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, discutant avec le médecin de son équipage avec animation. Lui et son air mielleux, elle voulait tant lui planter la lame de ses _nodachi_ en plein dans sa tête avant de charcuter son corps avec toute la joie qu'elle pourrait ressentir en exécutant ceci.

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur son assiette garnie de viande et de légumes, Will Alistair sentit des doigts se balader sur sa jambe nue. Un petit frisson la secoua et, quelque peu surprise, elle se tourna vers Law. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas, mais un sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres, faisant trémousser le recoin de son oeil. Ravalant doucement sa colère, elle attrapa sa main de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'aventure dans un endroit indécent et la tordit férocement. Le Chirurgien de la Mort tiqua, et répliqua en saisissant directement son poignet – après s'être libéré d'une manière inconnue –, attira la jeune femme contre lui, et enroula un bras autour de sa taille dans le but de l'emprisonner. Personne d'autre ne faisant attention à eux, Law s'approcha de l'oreille de Will Alistair, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenta vainement de se libérer de l'étreinte de fer du beau jeune homme, les traits tirés par l'agacement, alors qu'il collait sa joue contre la sienne. Will Alistair se figea, yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement. Depuis quand étaient-ils passés à ce genre de contact, tous les deux ? Après le fameux incident dans son propre lit, elle s'était jurée d'ignorer Trafalgar Law jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse oublier sa rage envers lui, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas du même avis qu'elle ; au contraire, il paraissait ressentir de la fierté en s'introduisant plus dans l'intimité de Will Alistair, et continuait son petit manège.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi remontée ? _Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille_.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre sur le même ton.

- Tu le sais déjà. Je me retiens de t'arracher les mains, en ce moment.

- Bien que ce sujet me donne terriblement envie – Law ponctua sa phrase d'une caresse sur une de ses nattes, la faisant froncer les sourcils d'énervement -, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler, Will Alistair. C'est à propos d'Orasanby.

Elle cligna de nouveau, et arrêta de se débattre dans les bras de Law. Ainsi, elle n'était pas la seule à trouver que le cadavre ambulant avait quelque chose de louche ; ça clochait, et personne d'autre qu'eux deux ne semblait le remarquer. Presque soulagée de pouvoir partager sa méfiance avec le capitaine des Heart Pirates, Will Alistair souleva la tête de quelques centimètres, frottant sa peau tiède contre celle, chaude et étrangement douce, de Law pour placer ses lèvres près de son oreille percée.

Elle murmura :

- Après le dîner, Law. Dans _ta_ chambre.

Comprenant l'insinuation, il gloussa doucement. Souriant malgré elle, Will Alistair vint mordiller l'oreille du pirate avec délicatesse. Surpris par son acte, Trafalgar Law frissonna fortement et resserra son étreinte inconsciemment. Gloussant à son tour, sa main gauche, qu'elle avait réussi à dégager, s'empara du chapeau du Chirurgien de la Mort pour le poser sur sa tête. Il lui tombait presque sur les yeux, mais elle était fière de son geste. Law la relâcha alors pour la contempler, elle et son propre chapeau qui ne lui appartenait qu'à lui, les yeux écarquillés. On ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là, et Will Alistair semblait y prendre goût. Finalement, il sourit à son tour avec amusement.

- Juste pour me venger, _dit Will Alistair en haussant les épaules_. Tu me dois bien ça.

- Tu es joueuse..., _remarqua Law, tout en continuant de sourire_. Mais tu me le rendras après notre discussion, je n'apprécie pas vraiment que l'on me le prenne en général.

Will Alistair sourit d'un air sarcastique, puis retomba tout de suite dans l'ennui lorsqu'Orasanby se leva de sa chaise, élevant son verre rempli de vin dans l'air. Aussitôt, toutes les conversations se turent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Seule Will Alistair ferma les yeux en déposant sa tête dans ses bras.

- Je voudrais porter un toast, _annonça-t-il joyeusement_. Un toast à une nouvelle amitié qui vient de se créér à l'instant même, grâce à ce _merveilleux_ dîner que nous venons tous de partager ensemble. Alors, à cette nouvelle amitié !

Les chaises raclèrent le tapis rouge.

- J'hallucine..., _marmonna la jeune femme, sans bouger de sa place._

- A cette nouvelle amitié ! _Répétèrent les autres pirates avant de boire_.

_Comment peuvent-ils se laisser berner par cet allumé_ ? Pensa Will Alistair avec fatigue. Il était tellement mielleux qu'il était impossible de passer à côté de cette tonalité mystérieuse dans sa voix et ses faux airs de voyageur amateur. La sensation qu'il dégageait suffisait amplement à la rendre suspicieuse et très méfiante à son égard, ainsi qu'auprès de tous les fantômes présents dans le Boo Boo Manoir. Lui trancher la tête en enfonçant sa lame directement dans sa bouche lui aurait réellement plu, et cela aurait pu être fait depuis une heure si Sydrao ne l'avait pas retenue de justesse. Will Alistair soupira en relevant la tête.

- Y aurait-il une salle de bains, ici ? _Demanda-t-elle, ennuyée._ Je veux dormir.

Orasanby lui adressa un de ses fameux sourires, donnant envie à la jeune pirate de l'écraser avec un **Death Lightning Hammer**. Ses camarades se retournèrent vers elle, quelque peu étonnés.

- Bien entendu, mademoiselle Will Alistair ! Permettez-moi de vous acc...

- Restez _assis_ ! _Répliqua rapidement Will Alistair en se levant_. Indiquez-moi juste la salle de bains, je me débrouillerai.

- Ainsi soit-il ! _Chantonna Orasanby, l'air de vouloir rire à nouveau_. La salle de bains se trouve dans le couloir ouest, passez la porte que j'ai franchie tout à l'heure, continuez tout droit jusqu'à la cinquième porte dorée à droite et vous y êtes. Il y a des servettes dans les placards, servez-vous.

- Hm, _fit Will Alistair en remettant son nodachi scellé dans son dos et portant l'autre sur son épaule_.

Elle ignora royalement les regards surpris de son équipage et celui des Heart Pirates – mais surtout celui de Trafalgar Law. Elle le savait ; ses yeux brûlaient son dos à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour sortir de la salle. La sensation de ce regard particulier sur elle lui faisait repenser à ce petit combat entre eux à table. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas proches, ils s'étaient presque chamaillés comme s'ils étaient complices – alors que Will Alistair cherchait à lui tordre les doigts. Quand il l'avait attirée dans ses bras, ce n'était pas pour une étreinte amicale. Non, c'était plus pour avoir sa pleine attention pour le cas suspicieux d'Orasanby et son Boo Boo Manoir. Elle se ferait une joie d'émettre toutes ses hypothèses possibles et inimaginables afin de prouver à ses amis qu'ils avaient complètement faux sur Veedo Orasanby.

Will Alistair se dirigea lentement dans le couloir ouest, observant son nouvel environnement avec calme et ennui. Les murs étaient en béton armé, sans aucun tableau représentant une personne ou Orasanby lui-même, et n'avaient que des bougies disposées pour éclairer le couloir ouest. Des piliers rendaient l'espace immense de long en large, rendant ce couloir assez impressionnant. Comptant mentalement les portes, elle s'arrêta à la cinquième porte _dorée_ à droite comme avait dit l'allumé et l'ouvrit. La salle de bain était presque aussi grande que son bureau sur le _King Slifer_, avec des murs rayés en rouge et blanc. Elle possédait une douche aux dimensions presque exagérées – Will Alistair fronça les sourcils de mécontentement en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de rideau – et deux fenêtres donnant sur un balcon chacune. Les placards se trouvaient sur les côtés, ainsi qu'une élégante coiffeuse, dans le fond de la salle. Avec un soupir, la capitaine pirate referma la porte dorée derrière elle.

Tout en avançant vers la coiffeuse, Will Alistair retira son _nodachi_ scellé pour le poser contre le mur avec celui qui était recouvert de bandelettes, et enleva un à un ses vêtements ; son gilet bleu océan et rouge tomba au sol, suivi de son long T-Shirt noir décolleté, de son short en jean et de ses sous-vêtements. Flynn aurait eu un inquiétant saignement de nez en remarquant la dentelle recouvrant le tissu, et aurait vite demandé qu'elle brûle tous les sous-vêtements de ce genre dans la minute qui suivait. Avec un sourire amusé, Will Alistair entra dans la douche d'un pas aérien, tira le rideau derrière elle d'une main et ouvrit la douche de l'autre. L'eau chaude mouilla rapidement son corps svelte et élancé, et la belle jeune femme soupira d'un air satisfait en inclinant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent sous l'effet relaxant de l'eau, ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle oublia tout concernant Veedo Orasanby. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle sous cette douche, elle et ses pensées. La présence de l'allumé commençait à l'oppresser, et la stupidité des deux équipages pirates avaient aidé à l'éloigner du supplice, devenant trop insupportable pour elle. Voir Ricky s'empiffrer avidement de la nourriture servie par les fantômes du propriétaire de cet endroit sordide, Ielon discuter de manière courtoise et animée avec le cadavre ambulant et regarder l'air joyeux et désagréable d'Orasanby l'avait irritée à un point inimaginable qu'il lui fallait sortir de cette pièce. Oh, comme elle aurait souhaité tuer Veedo Orasanby dès qu'il avait voulu lui faire un baiseman. Ensuite, elle aurait massacré tous les fantômes – _tous_, sans exception aucune – jusqu'au dernier, avant de repartir vers le vieux port, sans s'occuper des protestations de son équipage et de celui de Trafalgar Law.

Rouvrant ses yeux violets, Will Alistair scanna la douche pour repérer un savon. Elle en repèra un situé au-dessus d'elle et s'en saisit pour faire sa toilette. Ses cheveux naturellement ébouriffés et dressés en épis autour de sa tête tombaient un peu en-dessous de ses épaules. Son corps, grand et gracieux, dévoilait un étrange tatouage tribal, commençant du bas de son dos, remontant la colonne vertébrale et s'étendant sur tout l'espace dorsal comme un serpent. Il passait ensuite sur le sein gauche, s'enroulait autour de ses bras et sur son ventre comme une demi-spirale et terminer sa course autour de la jambe droite. Will Alistair n'avait pas désiré ce tatouage, elle aurait maintes fois préféré brûler en enfer plutôt que de l'avoir sur sa peau pour toujours. Elle se souvenait sur quelle île elle l'avait reçu, comment elle l'avait obtenu et à cause de qui elle devait le porter : croiser le fer avec un amiral de la Marine comme Akainu sur une île présumée maudite – Will Alistair n'y avait pas cru un mot ! - était presque du suicide, connaissant la cruauté d'Akainu. Les Sky Dragon avaient abordé l'île située sur Grand Line deux ans auparavant, ayant entendu parler d'un fabuleux trésor caché à un endroit sur cette terre évitée par les marins. Déterminés à s'en emparer, ils s'étaient mis en quatre à le trouver. Seulement, aucun ne s'attendait à ce que la Marine et – pire encore – un amiral les rejoignent pour capturer le jeune Dragon du Ciel dont la prime s'élevait à 390 000 000 de Berrys à ce temps-là. Déjouant les pièges mortels et les animaux bizarres de cette île de malheur, les Sky Dragon avaient réussi à mettre la main sur un énorme coffre, renfermant des tas de joyaux et d'or. Le tout valait pratiquement 300 000 000 de Berrys, une véritable fortune. Alors qu'ils sortaient du monument dans lequel ils avaient découvert leur merveille, Will Alistair et ses amis avaient eu la très mauvaise surprise de voir une quarantaine de marines et, à leur tête, la massive silhouette de l'amiral Akainu. En quelques secondes, au signal de leur capitaine, les Sky Dragon avaient engagé le combat contre les officiers. Laissant RedSilver Will Alistair aux prises avec Akainu Taishô. Deux personnages ayant mangé chacun un Fruit du Démon.

La jeune femme se rinça, soupirant à ce souvenir plutôt cuisant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se rappeler de cet affrontement, celui qui lui a valu une furieuse augmentation de sa prime – Akainu étant revenu à sa base gravement blessé, ce qui était une extrême rareté dans le corpus de la Marine. Will Alistair coupa l'eau, et voulut attraper la serviette qu'elle avait accroché au mur. Au lieu de toucher le tissu, ses doigts rencontrèrent du vide. Etonnée, elle arracha pratiquement le rideau en l'écartant et passa sa tête hors de la douche pour fixer le mur d'un air incrédule.

- C'est quoi ce délire...? _murmura-t-elle._

Soudain, elle entendit un rire. Un rire fantômatique et sinistre qui ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête d'une personne. Mais pas ceux de Will Alistair : trop énervée pour ça, elle sortit nue et trempée de la douche, une grimace furieuse et ses sourcils fronçés effaçant ses traits doux et majestueux, et regarda la salle de bain de long en large. La fumée blanche émanant de la cabine où elle venait d'y prendre une douche chaude – voire brûlante – rendait sa vue défaillante, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle marcha rapidement vers les placards entreposés au fond de la salle, ouvrit en grand les portes et en prit une autre serviette qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était plutôt courte et montrait ses longues et fines jambes, ainsi qu'une partie de son tatouage maudit. Réprimant une injure, elle attrapa une seconde serviette pour sécher ses cheveux mouillés et ses deux longues nattes bandées avant de chercher ses vêtements.

Qui ne se trouvaient plus au sol.

La fureur atteignant pratiquement ses sommets, Will Alistair scanna de nouveau la salle de son regard noir. Elle ne voyait plus que ses deux nodachi, reposant toujours contre le mur.

- Merde ! _Cingla-t-elle en les prenant_. Ces fantômes veulent mourir une deuxième fois !

Alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Trafalgar Law. Le Chirurgien de la Mort parut un peu surpris par son état, et s'arrêta net en voyant que Will Alistair ne portait qu'une simple serviette comme vêtement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement tandis qu'il détaillait son corps avec minutie. Mais Will Alistair ne lui laissa pas plus de temps.

- Trafalgar, je dois tuer... _parler_ à Mr Orasanby pour une affaire de disparition de vêtements ! _Siffla-t-elle haineusement en se corrigeant._

- Parfait, _dit-il avec un calme qui fit surgir une veine sur la tempe de la pirate_. Nous sommes deux à vouloir lui parler : Bepo et Sydrao ont disparu.

* * *

Will Alistair aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce que briser les bras de Harry : si seulement elle le pouvait, le pauvre fantôme serait déjà en train de pleurer sa souffrance pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réussisse à l'achever. Elle aurait savouré cet instant avec un plaisir malsain si Law ne lui avait pas rappelé que leurs deux amis avaient bizarrement disparus et qu'ils devaient les chercher dans le Boo Boo Manoir. Harry, ayant souhaité se rendre utile, était venu dans la salle de bains alors qu'il était conscient que Will Alistair prenait une douche à l'intérieur, et avait emporté ses vêtements pour les amener dans une chambre. La frustration ressentie avait beaucoup de mal à disparaître tandis qu'elle enfila son T-Shirt noir décolleté, son short en jean et ses ballerines bleu océan. Derrière elle, Law fixait intensément le tatouage bizarre qu'il apercevait toujours sur la peau exposée où il pouvait encore le voir. Ne l'ayant jamais vu sur elle lorsqu'elle portait son sweat, il profita largement de ces rapides secondes pour l'analyser.

_Impossible à déchiffrer_. C'était comme lire un livre de médecine dans une langue inconnue.

Will Alistair passa devant lui telle une tornade rouge et noir, ses _nodachi_ dans son dos. Law la rejoignit dans le couloir et, ensemble, ils se mirent à courir en direction des chambres des équipages, le jeune homme menant la route. Durant leur course, la même interrogation traversa leur esprit en même temps.

- Tu crois que cet allumé est derrière tout ça ? _Questionna Will Alistair_.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a même planifié ça depuis notre arrivée ici, _répondit Law_. Pour tout te dire, il n'avait pas l'air très clair, et j'ai préféré jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu avais raison de ne pas lui faire confiance, Will Alistair : il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce Boo Boo Manoir et ce clown.

- Et maintenant, Bepo et Sydrao... je vais _écarteler_ ce type.

- Permets-moi de t'aider avec ça.

Ils grimpèrent des escaliers aussi vite que possible, déboulèrent dans un autre couloir avec des portes à droite et à gauche. Alors que Law se précipitait vers l'une d'elles, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Casquette et Pingouin, tous deux livides. Ils avaient la respiration sifflante, comme s'ils avaient couru la moitié du Boo Boo Manoir sans reprendre leur souffle.

Casquette leva les yeux vers les deux supérieurs :

- Capitaine Law, capitaine Will... Alistair...

- Casquette, reprends ta respiration d'abord, _ordonna Law en posant une main sur son épaule_. Ensuite, tu nous diras ce qui s'est exactement pass...

_- Hihihihi_...

Ce son lugubre et désagréable leur fit tourner vivement la tête. Ils étouffèrent des exclamations choquées.

Harry, le gros fantôme de petite taille, avait incroyablement grandi ; son corps était devenu musculeux, plus ferme. Ses bras ne ressemblaient plus à de simples bouts blancs mais à de véritables muscles puissants qui le maintenaient au-dessus du sol grâce à ses énormes poings. Son pelage violet et noir était plus flamboyante que jamais. Harry semblait avoir pris une drogue inconnue pour gagner cette apparence, et Will Alistair craignait que ses attaques n'en soient que plus dangereuses. Fronçant les sourcils, elle dégaina son premier nodachi dont les bandes se déroulèrent à son contact, et se mit en position d'attaque. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Law l'imiter, puis se reconcentra sur Harry.

- _Hihihihi_... les Sky Dragon et les Heart Pirates, _minauda le fantôme en les lorgnant du regard_. Je ne pensais pas que nous avions des pirates de renommée comme invités, ainsi que leurs deux capitaines, Trafalgar Law et RedSilver Will Alistair !

- Je suis flatté de me savoir connu sur cette île recluse, _rétorqua Law sur un ton sarcastique_. Vous avez l'air d'avoir pris quelque chose de louche, Mr Harry... bien que je doute qu'un fantôme puisse se droguer mais, vous êtes-vous drogué pour avoir cette apparence minable ?

Harry eut d'abord l'air abasourdi. Puis cette stupeur muette mua en colère sourde. Si la situation n'était pas aussi alarmante, Will Alistair aurait éclaté de rire devant l'expression du fantôme. C'était juste trop marrant à voir ! Harry toisa furieusement les pirates, avant de grogner son mécontentement.

- Hé, l'ectoplasme ! _Appela froidement Will Alistair._ Où est ton allumé de maître, Orasanby ? Nous avons à parler avec lui, alors dis-nous où il se trouve que je puisse lui demander _gentiment_ où se trouvent nos amis !

- Vous vous pensez être en droit de demander quelque chose en ce moment ? _Répliqua sèchement le spectre_. Mais réveillez-vous : vous êtes pris au piège sur Byster Tallen et forcés de participer au Boo Boo Maze Fight ! Vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement !

- Le Boo Boo Maze Fight ? _Répéta Casquette, perplexe_. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Tout à coup, une cloche sonna dans la tête de Will Alistair qui cligna des yeux sous l'étonnement. Les paroles d'un ami lui revinrent en mémoire, montrant toute l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix et ses dires ; il lui avait raconté qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs bateaux pirates abandonnés sur les côtes d'une île fantôme, sans plus aucun équipage à bord. Tous ces navires avaient un point commun qui mettait les marins mal à l'aise : ils s'étaient tous arrêtés sur une terre d'apparence lugubre, avec une forêt aux feuilles dorées et, tout au-dessus d'une colline... un manoir aux dimensions gigantesques. Par chance, son ami avait trouvé un survivant, l'avait questionné sur la raison de la disparition de son équipage. Le pirate était dans un état épouvantable, et criait à la mort sans pouvoir se calmer. Il hurlait des mots insensés, mais on n'avait retenu qu'un nom, un seul.

_Boo Boo Maze Fight_.

Will Alistair fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Bystern Tallen et du Boo Boo Manoir. Mais qu'était exactement le Boo Boo Maze Fight pour qu'il fasse disparaître un équipage entier de pirates ?

- Je participe, dit-elle platement.

Trafalgar Law se retourna vers Will Alistair, abasourdi. Celle-ci le regarda pendant de brèves secondes avant de pointer son _nodachi_ dans la direction du fantôme, qui souriait d'un air satisfait. D'énormes étincelles noires se mirent à danser autour du corps de la jeune femme, signe que son pouvoir du Fruit du Démon s'élevait en elle comme d'un halo malfaisant. Due à la disparition d'un membre de son équipage, Will Alistair n'allait pas y aller de main morte avec ces ectoplasmes et cet allumé d'Orasanby qu'elle n'avait toujours pas tranché en deux. Mais s'il fallait participer au Boo Boo Maze Fight pour récupérer Sydrao, RedSilver Will Alistair n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour le faire, rien que pour retrouver son panda-ours préféré !

Will Alistair plongea un regard glacial dans les yeux rouges de Harry, laissant déferler tout autour d'elle une aura meurtrière en même temps qu'une surpuissante vague de pression, submergeant le couloir entier. Casquette et Pingouin faillirent s'étrangler sous le choc, et tombèrent à terre, Harry parut lui aussi sur le point de s'évanouir. Le seul qui restait parfaitement normal était Law, qui regardait Will Alistair avec la plus grande des stupéfactions. Elle venait d'utiliser consciemment un pouvoir légendaire et uniquement utilisé par les plus puissants de ce monde.

Le _Haki_ des Rois, ou Fluide Royal. Elle l'avait, elle aussi.

Trafalgar Law sourit en coin, sentant sa propre envie de tuer bouillir considérablement. Sa propre aura meurtrière s'ajouta à celle de Will Alistair, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante et électrique. Il dégaina son _nodachi_, le pointa à son tour sur Harry.

- Si tu participes Will Alistair, alors je me ferai une joie de me joindre à toi pour ce Boo Boo Maze Fight !


	5. Chapter 5

Between Pirates

Chapter Five : Will Alistair VS Gylandaro & Law VS Regina ! 

Will Alistair et Law fixaient les deux entrées dans le sol, impassibles. Les deux avaient chacun un adversaire qui les attendait au fond de ces trous, et ici commençait le jeu d'Orasanby ; tous les participants devaient se déplacer dans le Boo Boo Manoir, suivant n'importe quel chemin possible ou impossible. Ils devaient déjouer les pièges entreposés par leurs ennemis, se frayer une route à travers les nombreux obstacles pour continuer à se déplacer dans la demeure jusqu'à trouver le moyen d'en sortir. Le fonctionnement du Boo Boo Maze Fight résidait dans un gigantesque labyrinthe construit tout autour de l'île fantôme, qui s'actionnait lorsque les nouveaux joueurs étaient finalement piégés par Orasanby, leur méfiance endormie par le charisme du maître de Byster Tallen. _Tous_ les participants devaient jouer. Aucune règle, tous les coups étaient permis. Les mises à mort étaient même autorisées, ce qui arrangeait grandement Will Alistair et Law dont les auras meurtrières continuaient de flotter autour d'eux. Derrière, Casquette, Pingouin et les frères Stalker avalèrent brutalement leur salive. Harry avait dit que tout avait déjà commencé dès lors de l'enlèvement de Bepo et Sydrao après que Will Alistair soit partie prendre sa douche. Le fantôme avait éclaté de rire devant les deux capitaines pirates en leur racontant la manière dont il les avait piégés tous les deux, comment il avait mis Bepo K.O en faisant tomber sur lui en l'étouffant presque. Ou comment il avait manqué de tuer Sydrao en lâchant vers lui une hache géante. Harry avait continué à rire comme un dingue. Devant les deux capitaines.

_Devant les deux capitaines._

On ne pouvait pas faire plus suicidaire. Ni plus provocateur. Vu qu'il continuait de rire comme le malade qu'il était, Harry n'avait pas vu l'attaque combinée de Law et Will Alistair le menacer pour ensuite l'achever comme l'insensé qu'il était ; le Chirurgien de la Mort l'avait dépecé en morceaux si rapidement que Ricky, Flynn, Pingouin et Casquette n'avaient entendu que le sifflement de la lame dans l'air. Le fantôme, toujours inconscient de sa violente mort prochaine, n'avait encore rien vu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit les deux lames cerclées d'éclairs noirs des _nodachi_ de Will Alistair voler dans sa direction que son rire spectral s'est fané dans l'atmosphère lourde et électrique créée par la pression écrasante exercée par les deux pirates. Les auras malfaisantes des deux personnages les entouraient comme d'un halo sombre, les rendant terrifiants à ses yeux, et Harry sentait déjà sa descente en enfer se précipiter à toute hâte. La chaîne du _nodachi_ à la lame noire de la jeune femme s'était enroulée autour de deux parties de son corps, les bandelettes de l'autre sabre long avaient fait de même avec les restes de son futur cadavre. Harry, pour la première fois, sentit la peur l'envahir tandis qu'il entendait Will Alistair prononcer les mots de mort qui sonnèrent comme un chant dans ses oreilles.

**Black Out 3 : Death Lightning**.

Le couloir ouest avait littéralement explosé sous la quantité d'électricité exercée sur Harry, détruisant ainsi une partie du labyrinthe et tuant par la même occasion le maudit fantôme. Juste après, ne s'étant pas attardés, Law et Will Alistair avaient repris leur course dans le Boo Boo Manoir. Le Boo Boo Maze Fight avait commencé.

Law fit une grimace :

- Cela ne me plaît pas... on va devoir se séparer !

- Law, _dit Will Alistair d'une voix ennuyée_.

Elle le regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Qui te parle de nous séparer ? Comme l'a dit l'autre ectoplasme qu'on a explosé, il n'y a aucune règle. Aucune !

- Hum... Will, _intervint Flynn_, je crois qu'on devrait peut-être y... Hé, Will !

La jeune femme avait déjà sauté dans le trou juste devant elle, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du Boo Boo Manoir. Ses anneaux claquèrent l'un contre l'autre, émettant un son pur. Law sourit en coin, et se laissa tomber à son tour à sa suite. La chute fut longue et silencieuse pour les deux capitaines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent l'un à côté de l'autre dans une nouvelle salle. Ils se redressèrent et observèrent, méfiants, l'environnement bien différent dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver. La pièce était colorée de rose fuschia et de violet sur toute sa surface – même le sol. Des effigies de lèvres rouges voulant donner un baiser ornaient les murs tout autour d'eux de manière grotesque. Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans cette salle, juste un grand terrain assez large pour que plusieurs personnes se battent ici. Will Alistair voulut parler à Law lorsqu'elle entendit une voix criarde et masculine retentir derrière eux. Elle et lui se retournèrent vivement pour apercevoir un gros projectile foncer dans leur direction. Ni une ni deux, les deux pirates sautèrent de côté juste avant la collision, permettant à la chose de s'écraser dans le sol. Will Alistair fronça les sourcils en essayant de voir à travers le nuage de poussière entourant leur adversaire, d'où elle put entendre un rire ironique.

- Oooooooh, mais quelle femme ! _Minauda la voix inconnue_. J'en ai rarement vu d'aussi belles !

Le nuage disparut, et la forme du soit-disant projectile se dévoila enfin comme étant un...homme. Enfin, c'était ce que Law et Will Alistair pensaient voir : cette chose avait un corps si volumineux que l'adjectif " gros " ne lui semblait pas approprié. L'homme portait une veste en laine marron ouverte sur son ventre plein de graisse et – le comble pour Will Alistair – simplement un slip noir en guise de bas, apparemment assez élastique pour le contenir entier. Cette tenue était tout simplement ridicule. Le nouveau venu avait des cheveux blancs coiffés en queue de cheval, un visage joufflu criblé de taches de son. Ses petits yeux porcins lorgnaient Will Alistair de haut en bas sans vergogne, fixant ses courbes féminines avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un gros pervers.

- Bienvenue dans la Chambre des Plaisirs, _annonça ledit pervers_. Je m'appelle Gylandaro.

Will Alistair aperçut Law de l'autre côté de Gylandaro, remarqua l'air profondément dégoûté du capitaine des Heart Pirates en détaillant le travesti, et faillit rire. Rire devant son ennemi qui regardait son corps d'un air inquiétant ne la déstabilisait pas, mais c'était le combattre qui l'ennuyait ; elle se voyait mal affronter un tel...monstre. Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer froidement, elle sentit l'air siffler brutalement à sa droite, et elle recula d'un pas aérien sans même regarder pour éviter une flèche – qui passa à trois centimètres de sa gorge. La menace se planta dans un mur.

Une deuxième voix – féminine cette fois – les interrompit :

- Trafalgar Law ! RedSilver Will Alistair !

Une silhouette fit son apparition à la droite de Will Alistair, une arbalète dans les mains. Cette femme avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés tombant en cascade dans son dos, des yeux noirs brillants qui lançaient des oeillades mauvaises au Dragon du Ciel. Elle portait un uniforme noir, exposant largement ses courbes féminines d'une manière tellement grossière que Will Alistair laissa un soupir exaspéré lui échapper.

- Et qui es-tu, l'exhibitionniste ? _Demanda-t-elle avec ennui._

- Je me nomme Regina, sale petite garce ! _Scanda la femme_. Et également celle qui va te prendre ton petit ami après t'avoir tuée.

Un silence des plus abasourdis s'écrasa entre eux quatre. Will Alistair cligna lentement, très lentement des yeux, fixant Regina de son regard surpris. _Petit ami _? Trafalgar Law ? Elle avait déjà entendu des blagues pas drôles du tout mais celle-ci était bien la pire de toutes. Dire que le Chirurgien de la Mort était son petit ami était énorme, et certaines personnes ne seraient pas ravies d'entendre ceci. Will Alistair secoua la tête, faisant sauter ses pics roux tout autour d'elle, avant de prendre une position de combat. Petit ami, Trafalgar Law... n'importe quoi. Ils n'étaient même pas amis.

- Mademoiselle Regina, _intervint soudainement Law_. J'apprécierais que vous ne menaçiez pas ma petite amie en ma présence, ou je pourrais perdre patience et vous disséquer tout de suite. D'ailleurs, je serai votre adversaire.

Et, avant que Will Alistair ait pu lui hurler toute sa colère, Law chargea en direction de Regina, qui paraissait mi-envoûtée par le charisme du capitaine des Heart Pirates, mi-furieuse par ce qu'il venait de dire à propos du Dragon du Ciel et lui. De son côté, Will Alistair bloqua une attaque de Gylandaro avec aisance et facilité. Le gros personnage la regarda avec des yeux brillants de désir et de luxure, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. De toute évidence, le duo ennemi semblait avoir des vues sur les deux capitaines pirates, pour leur plus grand malheur. Lâchant un " Tch ! " agacé, elle frappa Gylandaro à l'estomac avec son poing libre, causant à son adversaire de grogner de douleur, avant de lui donner un puissant coup de pied dans le côté gauche de sa tête, l'expédiant ainsi dans un mur. Il atterrit dans un grand bruit sourd, brisant une bonne partie du mur rose et violet.

Will Alistair saisit cette occasion :

-** Lightning Axe** !

Tandis qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, sa jambe droite s'illumina d'un halo rouge parcouru d'éclairs rouges. Au dernier tour, Will Alistair balança son attaque en direction de Gylandaro ; l'offensive prit la forme d'une gigantesque lame de hache électrocutante, volant à toute vitesse vers sa cible. Le gros homme, au lieu de se sentir effrayé, eut un grand sourire satisfait. Il ouvrit alors grand la bouche, comme s'il voulait avaler le **Lightning Axe** de Will Alistair. Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit : la lame électrocutante fut dissoute en de micro particules rouges, et aspirée par la bouche de Gylandaro. L'énorme masse écarlate d'électricité disparut alors dans l'estomac du travesti, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Will Alistair.

- Quoi...? _marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même_.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce type, ce travesti... venait d'_avaler_ son **Lightning Axe** ! En le toisant de ses yeux écarquillés, Will Alistair sentit la frustration et la colère l'envahir, bouillir en elle comme un volcan en éruption. Comment était-ce possible ? Personne n'avait pu se débarrasser de son attaque, même en l'avalant, alors pourquoi cette baleine habillée comme un travesti de salon mineur pouvait le faire sans même exploser de l'intérieur ? C'était tout simplement impossible !

Gylandaro sourit, lui envoyant un clin d'oeil salace – cet acte eut pour conséquence de faire surgir une veine sur sa tempe. Puis, il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres pulpeuses et horrifiantes.

Quelle puissance, et quel bon traitement ! _Chantonna-t-il joyeusement_. Tiens, petit Dragon du Ciel : reprends-la !

Gylandaro émit un bruit semblable à un baiser donné et, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Will Alistair, lui renvoya son propre **Lightning Axe**. Jurant et insultant son adversaire, la belle pirate sauta de côté pour éviter l'une de ses attaques favorites. Seulement, la lame électrocutante l'effleura à la cuisse, laissant une fine coupure qui s'enflamma aussitôt sur sa peau. Ravalant un grognement, elle se rattrapa sur le tapis en-dessous d'elle, ignorant la douleur cuisante, et fixa Gylandaro de son regard noir. Celui-ci tapa dans ses mains, et prit une pose des plus grotesques, lui montrant ainsi son ventre gras et ses jambes hideuses.

- Tu es si agile, Willie chérie ! _S'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë_. Tu as un si beau corps, ce serait vraiment dommage de le défigurer avant de pouvoir de le voir nu... oh !

La baleine se pencha dans sa direction, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te déshabille moi-même, ce serait encore plus excitant...tu ne penses pas ?

- Oh, tais-toi, _soupira Will Alistair_. J'ai mal à la tête à cause de tes blagues salaces ! Maintenant, dis-moi un peu : l'autre exhibitionniste est ta partenaire ? Je ne serais pas surprise de découvrir que c'est aussi une travestie et si ça se trouve, tu as peut-être couché avec elle sans savoir que c'était sûrement un homme.

A son tour, Will Alistair se pencha dans sa direction, préparant son _nodachi _d'un mouvement imperceptible du bras. Gylandaro tuait par la provocation et le jeu ? Très bien. Elle allait faire de même, l'attaquer avec ses propres armes et l'avoir sur son propre terrain. En toisant une baleine habillée en travesti complètement stupéfaite par ces mots, elle esquissa un sourire en coin meurtrier.

- T'en dis quoi, hein ?

Il ne répondit pas. Les deux se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant trois secondes. A la quatrième, Will Alistair et Gylandaro disparurent tous les deux à une vitesse exceptionnelle. Tout autour de la salle, on put néanmoins percevoir les étincelles rendant compte de leur affrontement tandis qu'ils semblaient tourner en rond autour de Trafalgar Law et de Regina. Les adversaires se battaient furieusement, bien que l'exhibitionniste tentait de flirter ouvertement avec le capitaine des Heart Pirates, lui lançant quelques piques indiscrètes sur ses positions préférées au lit, s'il aimait être dominant ou être dominé par la femme avec laquelle il couchait. Le tout en le canardant de flèches lorsqu'elle se trouvait hors de portée, ou essayant de le blesser en combat rapproché. Law, imperturbable et guère choqué par tant d'extravagance de la part de cette femme, se contenta de glousser d'un air amusé malgré le sourire à l'apparence sombre. Il bloquait ou évitait ses attaques avec agilité, puis répliquait avec des coups tous plus sournois les uns que les autres. Il n'utilisait pas encore son **Room Shambles**, réservant quelque chose de gros à sa perverse d'ennemie. Celle-ci ne sera pas déçue.

- Et vous, alors ? _Demanda Law_. Vous appréciez de dominer le travesti qui vous sert de partenaire, ou préférez-vous être celle qui se fait dominer par une baleine ? Avez-vous déjà couché avec lui, comme ma petite amie vient de lui demander ?

Regina rougit furieusement, et parut sur le point d'exploser tandis qu'il contenait son rire dans sa gorge.

- Comment oses-tu ? _Cria-t-elle, absolument scandalisée_. Comment oses-tu accuser ta future épouse de coucher avec cet... infâme excité sexuel ? C'est inadmissible !

- Vous n'êtes pas une excitée sexuelle, vous ? _S'étonna faussement le jeune homme_. Pourtant, j'ai cru vous entendre me demander quelle position je préférais lorsque je couchais avec Will Alistair... voulez-vous que je réponde ?

-** Lightning Blast 98 : Hell Thor** ! _Hurla une voix enragée._

Un rayon de lumière noir les inonda. Law eut le temps de s'écarter d'un bond qu'une gigantesque boule foudroyante d'éclairs noirs s'écrasa deux secondes plus tard à l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant, explosant dans une terrible détonation. Il n'avait pas vu si Regina avait évité la catastrophe, et il ne s'en préoccupait pas en réalité ; il avait envie de rire. Law savait que s'il sortait une réplique comme celle-ci impliquant une certaine jeune femme rousse avec laquelle il _aurait_ couché, elle aurait immédiatement, évidemment, tenté de le faire taire en même temps que l'exhibitionniste. Le beau capitaine des Heart Pirates leva la tête pour apercevoir Will Alistair aux prises avec sa baleine de travesti, en plein air, puis le frapper de son talon sur le crâne pour l'envoyer valser dans le sol. Gylandaro cria un " Waaaaaaaaah ! " douloureux avant de s'encastrer dans son carrelage dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, _ma chérie_, _dit Law, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres_. Je peux me charger de cette exhibitionniste moi-même.

- Regarde ton adversaire, _mon amour_ ! _Rétorqua Will Alistair, sarcastique_.

Les yeux gris orage de Trafalgar Law s'écarquillèrent un peu au son d'une flèche que l'on tirait. Il leva son _nodachi_ à temps pour bloquer la menace qui rebondit contre sa lame. La seconde suivante, Regina émergea du nuage de poussière. Elle était sévèrement touchée à l'abdomen, dont la plaie saignait abondamment. Du sang coulait de sa tempe, et gouttait sur le sol. La femme respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté, les yeux à peine ouverts, mais elle agrippait son arbalète avec tant de force qu'elle s'ouvrit la paume de la main. Law soupira avant de lever un bras dans sa direction. Il allait la terminer ici et maintenant. Mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Regina, avec une agilité surprenante dans son état pourtant grave, releva son arme et tira une flèche vers lui. Law jura en sautant de côté dans le but d'éviter le projectile mais à sa grande surprise, il suivit sa trajectoire et se ficha sans qu'il ait pu y remédier dans son ventre.

D'abord, Law fut étonné de ne pas ressentir la douleur à laquelle il s'attendait, mais une incroyable chaleur dans tout son corps. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrèrent tandis qu'il atterrissait à genoux sur un tapis, clairement surpris par son état. Le jeune homme retira la flèche de sa chair avec un grognement, et haleta. D'abord tout doucement, puis plus vivement. Avec horreur, il pensa tout de suite que la pointe de la flèche était empoisonnée. Cependant, il releva la tête en entendant Regina glousser.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Trafalgar Law, _minauda-t-elle_, mais laisse-moi te rassurer tout de suite. Ce n'est pas du poison. C'est plutôt un... filtre de désir.

- Comment ça ? _Exigea-t-il en la toisant de son regard noir_. Un filtre de désir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde donc par-là, mon mignon,_répondit Regina en pointant du doigt par la droite_. Tu comprendras tout seul.

Law était méfiant, et douteux. Cette femme essayait-t-elle de le truquer ? Si c'était le cas, il la dépecerait membre par membre. Cependant, étant une personne curieuse, il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et tourna la tête. Will Alistair se tenait accroupie, la lame de son _nodachi_ autour de la gorge d'un Gylandaro à moitié mort. Il avait plusieurs coupures profondes sur la majeure partie de son corps de baleine, et du sang le recouvrait, coagulant à certains endroits. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais ce n'était pas cette vue qui intéressait Law. C'était Will Alistair.

Il ne voyait qu'_elle_. Elle et son corps presque dénudé à cause des attaques sournoises et perverses de Gylandaro qui avait décrété qu'il la déshabillerait. Devant lui. Il l'avait entendu, mais pas pris au sérieux. Law sentit son coeur s'agiter encore plus tandis qu'il détaillait la jeune femme avec plus d'intérêt.

_Qu'elle était belle_...belle pour lui. Seulement pour lui.

* * *

Pingouin, Casquette et les frères Stalker couraient dans une direction inconnue depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Ils avaient dû faire face à toute une panoplie de zombies sortis d'on ne sait où qu'ils avaient abattu, mais qui se relevait inlassablement à peine dix secondes plus tard, lorsque les quatre pirates leur tournaient le dos pour continuer leur chemin. Ils les poursuivaient donc à travers le labyrinthe, leur criant des insultes en tout genre. Mais tout à coup, une violente explosion assez proche de leur position avait secoué tout le couloir comme s'il s'agissait d'un cocotier, et créé une impasse entre les zombies et les pirates. Pingouin et Casquette étaient infiniment soulagés de leur échapper, Ricky et Flynn étaient songeurs à propos de cette puissante explosion. Cela venait de l'endroit où leur meilleure amie se trouvait, avec Trafalgar Law ; ils étaient inévitablement sûrs qu'elle était à l'origine de cette explosion, probablement grâce à un **Lightning Blast**.

Ils débouchèrent dans une gigantesque allée bordée d'ombre et de pétales de fleurs roses. Les quatre pirates la traversèrent en ralentissant quelque peu le pas pour observer cet environnement plutôt paisible. Seulement, l'instinct de tueur de Flynn l'obligea à s'arrêter net, forçant ainsi les autres à faire de même.

- Grand frère ? _Murmura Ricky, étonné_.

- Flynn ? _Demanda Casquette_.

- Chut ! _Commanda l'interpellé_. Ecoutez !

Ils se turent donc. Pendant les premières secondes, ils n'entendirent rien du tout. Mais au bout de la quinzième, des pas de géant secouèrent l'allée entière, les quatre pirates par la même occasion. Flynn leva un sourcil interrogateur tout en regardant droit devant lui, une nouvelle fois lancé en l'air par de nouveaux pas. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de marcher dans leur direction pour faire autant de bruit ?

A la seconde où il se demandait ce que c'était, une énorme silhouette apparut devant eux en s'avançant lentement. D'abord, Flynn crut à une statue de bronze pouvant bouger toute seule mais quand il l'inspecta plus attentivement, il remarqua quelques parties de son corps où l'on pouvait apercevoir de la peau bleue. Etrange, très étrange. L'immense statue avait un corps musclé, peu vêtu : elle portait seulement un boxer noir. Dans sa main droite, il y avait une immense hache. Flynn eut un sourire révélant son excitation en posant la main sur la crosse de son fusil fétiche, Ricky et les deux membres des Heart Pirates prirent une position de combat. Le visage de l'aîné des frères Stalker prit une expression psychotique tandis qu'il pointait son arme vers sa cible.

- Toi...je te prends quand tu veux !

La statue laissa échapper un cri de guerre, et s'élança vers les quatre pirates. Flynn pressa la détente.

* * *

-** Lightning Axe**, _chantonna Will Alistair_.

Son pied droit, qui écrasait la gorge de Gylandaro, s'illumina d'une halo rouge parcouru d'éclairs. Elle sourit d'un air diabolique en entendant le dernier son d'agonie de la baleine travestie quand son **Lightning Axe** l'explosa brutalement. Un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa, et une odeur de chair brûlée remplit la salle entière en même temps qu'une mer de sang éclaboussa les trois personnes restantes. Will Alistair souffla, soulagée que ce combat tortueux soit enfin terminé ; entre une baleine perverse et une exhibitionniste qui croyait dur comme du fer que Law et elle étaient amants, son choix était vite fait. Elle avait mille fois préféré combattre Gylandaro, supporter ses blagues salaces, que Regina et sa paranoïa maladive. La jeune pirate rengaina son _nodachi_, et se tourna dans la direction du combat opposant Law à Regina. Quand la fumée l'entourant disparut, ladite Regina n'était plus. Son corps était lacéré, séparé en deux. Une mare de sang s'écoulait des restes de son cadavre. Son visage arborait une expression choquée, et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Will Alistair cligna doucement des yeux, une main dans ses cheveux couleur bordeaux. Trafalgar Law était à la hauteur de sa réputation ; il était cruel et sans merci, et avait méticuleusement dépecé Regina.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, deux puissants bras l'enveloppèrent par la taille et la tirèrent en arrière contre un torse musclé. Elle écarquilla doucement les yeux, surprise, puis saisit les bras dans l'intention de les retirer de sa taille encerclée. Mais elle fut encore plus surprise de reconnaître les tatouages tribaux marqués sur la peau, et elle se démena pour voir Law par-dessus son épaule.

- Law ? _Questionna-t-elle dans un murmure_.

- Chut. Ne dis rien, _ordonna-t-il sur le même ton tandis que sa tête descendait dans son cou_.

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il paraissait envoûté. Will Alistair sentit ses yeux violets s'écarquiller de stupeur lorsqu'une langue vint lécher la peau de son cou d'une manière presque sensuelle, et elle se figea littéralement dans les bras de Law. Celui-ci en profita pour détacher ses _nodachi_ qui tombèrent au sol, la tenant d'un bras autour de sa fine taille, puis s'appliqua à caresser son ventre familièrement. Ses habits étaient déchirés, exposant plus de peau que nécessaire à son compagnon, et pourraient tomber suite à l'assaut du beau pirate. Law se mit à mordiller la peau tendre de son cou, d'abord doucement, puis plus précipitamment. Ses mains remontèrent au niveau de l'imposante poitrine de la capitaine pirate, et celle-ci se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, refusant de laisser échapper ou montrer un quelconque signe de plaisir qui pourrait inciter Law à la dénuder rapidement. Ou pire : à la prendre ici même.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend_ ? Cria-t-elle intérieurement lorsque les mains de Law déchirèrent brutalement son haut. Will Alistair arrêta pratiquement de respirer quand il se colla complètement contre elle, son torse contre son dos. Son coeur battait rapidement, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Une intense chaleur l'enveloppait, faisant monter sa température à cause de la proximité entre Law et elle ; ses mains étaient partout, prenant une initative innée et experte, caressant chaque parcelle de peau disponible. C'étaient des caresses presque amoureuses, et obsessives. Will Alistair ravala un gémissement lorsqu'elles attrapèrent ses seins, et commençèrent à les malaxer. C'était intense, et complètement différent ; le seul l'ayant jamais touchée avait toujours été à la fois doux et passionné avec elle, mais Trafalgar Law était plus passionné et sauvage.

Sans le savoir, Will Alistair avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, enroulé un bras autour de sa tête. Son chapeau étant à terre, ses doigts se perdaient dans sa chevelure noire hérissée, se révélant douce à son toucher. Quelques gémissements lui échappèrent inconsciemment, et Law grogna.

- C'est ça. Gémis. Gémis seulement pour _moi_, Will. Juste pour _moi_.

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait le pronom " Moi ", il pressait sensuellement ses seins dans ses mains, triturant les tétons qui commençaient à durcir. Et chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Will Alistair gémissait un peu plus fort. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Le désir les envahissant devenait trop puissant pour être repoussé. Il devait être comblé, et Law le comprenait ; c'était un désir refoulé, réprimé, qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer depuis l'incident dans les quartiers de Will Alistair sur le _King Slifer_. Avec un grognement colérique, il retourna la femme qu'il retenait dans ses bras, pantelante à cause de ses assauts, la tira contre lui à nouveau, et captura ses lèvres désespérément. Elle répondit instantanément à son baiser fiévreux, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui amena Law à attraper ses jambes pour la hisser contre lui. Elles encerclèrent fermement sa taille, tandis qu'il avançait délibérément vers un mur pour coincer Will Alistair contre. Law amplifia leur baiser en infiltrant sa langue taquine dans sa bouche, torturant la sienne avec avidité. Le beau pirate frottait son érection naissante contre le sexe de la jeune femme, ne taisant pas ses gémissements de plaisir étouffés contre les lèvres de sa compagne.

Il s'en fichait presque que ce soit à cause d'une flèche empoisonnée par un filtre de désir, il avait déjà oublié qu'il agissait pratiquement sous ses effets dévastateurs. Il était déjà conscient du désir qu'il éprouvait pour RedSilver Will Alistair, et celui-ci s'amplifiait en lui petit à petit, gagnant en croissance. Le filtre de Regina était certes puissant, mais pas assez pour faire perdre ses sens à Law ; il était à demi-conscient de ce qu'il faisait avec la belle pirate. Lorsqu'elle remua ses hanches contre lui, il faillit perdre les pédales : ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à sa magnifique poitrine, déposant de brûlants baisers sur sa peau douce et chaude, et embrassèrent, suçèrent, mordillèrent le téton rose sans ménagement, faisant sursauter Will Alistair.

- Law..., _gémissait-elle de sa voix rauque_.

- Je te veux... pas tout à l'heure ni demain. _Maintenant_.

Les mains de Will Alistair bougèrent dans son dos, agrippant son sweat jaune et noir et le remontant au-dessus de sa tête. Law l'arracha presque des mains de sa compagne, le jeta autre part avant de déboutonner son short et le baisser alors que Will Alistair se débarrassait de son pantalon avec une précipitation et une impatience évidentes qui le ravirent instantanément ; il l'écarta d'un coup de pied et reposa la jeune femme au sol afin de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, passionnément, presque férocement, enivrés par le désir vivifiant entre eux, presque inaltérable. Law se colla complètement contre le corps cambré de Will Alistair, les doigts de cette dernière jouant avec la ficelle de son boxer juste avant de le baisser furtivement, révélant son érection se frottant durement contre son intimité. Ne pouvant plus attendre, le Chirurgien de la Mort arracha le dernier rempart les séparant, hissa de nouveau Will Alistair contre lui en l'acculant contre le mur, et la fit sienne d'un coup de rein.

A ce geste, Law et elle crièrent pratiquement de plaisir. Il mordit fort la peau de sa mâchoire en exécutant un lent mouvement du bassin contre le sien, gémissant contre elle. La sensation était juste _parfaite_. Law se sentait immergé dans un océan de chaleur et de douceur frôlant l'au-delà, baignant dans une atmosphère des plus passionnelles et alléchantes. Il ne se sentait plus maître de son corps, il parut fonctionner de lui-même tandis qu'il accélérait petit à petit ses assauts envers la superbe femme qu'il possédait à présent. Ouvrant les yeux, Law posa son regard embrumé sur elle et se délecta de la vue qu'elle lui offrait : sa bouche était entrouverte, les sons qui s'en échappaient le rendaient presque fou. Ses grands yeux violets le regardaient également, la luxure et le désir luisant dans ses prunelles obsédantes. Ils étaient deux dans leur paradis. Deux. Il n'était pas seul à profiter de l'instant de plaisir dans lequel il était irrémédiablement plongé, Will Alistair l'accompagnait en l'honorant de ses gémissements quand ses doigts agaçaient ses tétons durcés, de ses cris de plaisir lorsqu'il mordait sauvagement la peau de son cou en lui donnant un violent coup de bassin toutes les dix secondes. Et ce, jusqu'à l'apothéose, l'explosion de leur désir.

Ensemble et unis, ils hurlèrent tout leur plaisir en un cri unanime, le corps cambré et en sueur, les dents de Law pratiquement plantées dans la chair tendre de Will Alistair où son hurlement de plaisir fut quelque peu étouffé, les ongles de la jeune femme griffant son dos, les siens s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses fesses fermes. Leur état de jouissance s'altérant peu à peu, ils se laissèrent glisser tout doucement du mur pour atterrir au sol, toujours solidement et presque tendrement enlacés et unis, reprenant leur souffle. Law caressait lentement le corps de la jeune pirate, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou et ses lèvres embrassant chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Ses yeux étaient paresseusement clos, profitant ainsi de son faible épuisement pour retrouver ses forces. Les battements de coeur de sa compagne le berçaient doucement, comme une mélodie d'enfant.

Will Alistair chuchota :

- La Chambre des Plaisirs, hein...?

Elle ne paraissait pas en colère contre lui, à son plus grand soulagement.

- Hum..., _fut tout ce que Law put dire_.

Will Alistair gloussa de rire, ses doigts caressant les cheveux du beau jeune homme. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir une once de remords, et cette pensée lui arracha un sourire en coin ; si elle n'avait donc pas de dent contre lui, il pourrait toujours lui faire rappeler cette scène dans la Chambre des Plaisirs en cas de chantage, elle se tairait directement, se contentant de le fusiller de ses exraordinaires yeux violets. Amusé et satisfait avec lui-même, Law se redressa doucement pour rouler sur lui-même et se tenir au-dessus de la capitaine pirate. Tous deux sourirent, l'un avec incrédulité après ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'autre avec triomphe. Il sentait déjà son corps se tendre pour un deuxième round, et il se lécha conscienscieusement les lèvres. Will Alistair plissa tout doucement les yeux en le regardant avec interrogation, et les écarquilla ensuite en réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Une seconde trop tard, cependant : Law avait déjà repris ses assauts en elle, l'une de ses mains agrippant sa hanche, l'autre maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il souriait largement, le visage envahi par le désir et le plaisir, les yeux hagards, la tête pressée contre son sein gauche.

Tout à coup, leurs compagnons à poils revinrent à l'esprit de Will Alistair qui s'agita pour échapper à la poigne de Law.

- Law ! _S'écria-t-elle, presque paniquée._

- Chut...laisse-moi t'amener... au septième ciel... avec moi !

Son murmure contre son sein la fit frissonner et Law, prenant cela comme une acceptance, mordit son téton. Will Alistair dut maintenir une énorme pression sur elle pour ne pas électrocuter Law dès la seconde.

- Bepo et Sydrao nous attendent, Law ! On ne va pas les laisser, certainement pas !

Elle sut qu'elle venait de prononcer les mots magiques : Law se figea net dans ses mouvements, et elle l'entendit arrêter de respirer. Soupirant doucement, elle remua des hanches.

Allez, on se rhabille et – _aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer_ ! - on y retourne !

Il se releva presque aussitôt, la relâchant de sa poigne, et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Will Alistair l'imita, mais dut opter pour voler un haut à la défunte exhibitionniste ; elle remit donc ses sous-vêtements, son short en jean, et fouilla dans les placards de Regina, maudissant Law et sa brutalité envers les vêtements féminins. Elle sentait son regard dans son dos, la déshabiller mentalement. Elle entendait sa respiration, rapide et assez superficielle, signe qu'il se remémorait leurs derniers instants. Cette pensée fit rougir Will Alistair tandis qu'elle sortait un T-Shirt bleu marine long et à manches courtes de l'armoire. Satisfaire, elle l'enfila rapidement avant de saisir ses deux _nodachi_ au sol.

Law se racla la gorge, obtenant ainsi l'attention de Will Alistair sur lui. Les deux capitaines pirates se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes où plusieurs émotions défilèrent entre eux. Bien sûr, la luxure et le désir dominaient par-dessus tout les autres sentiments qui les animaient, pulsant dans leurs prunelles obscurcies avec une force dépassant la leur. C'était inévitablement plus puissant qu'eux, et ils n'avaient pu contrôler leur désir.

- Le filtre..., _commença Law_, il ne marchait plus quand on... Enfin, je suis désolé.

Et il l'était. Le son de sa voix était sincère, et ses belles prunelles gris orage montraient à présent une lueur de culpabilité. Cependant, elle fut vite remplacée par de la surprise lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Will Alistair à quelques centimètres des siennes, les taquinant conscienscieusement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement en regardant les prunelles malicieuses du Dragon du Ciel. Son sourire maladif l'amena à sourire lui-même, et il réduisit les derniers centimètres les séparant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

_Promesse remise à plus tard. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Will._

Law mordilla sa lèvre avant de se séparer d'elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- On remet ça à plus tard. On a des compagnons à sauver et des enflures à tuer !

- Je ne saurais mieux dire, g_rogna Will Alistair, son aura meurtrière flottant de nouveau autour d'elle._


	6. Chapter 6

**Zelemia :**

Yosh ! =)  
Merci pour ta review, elle m'a énooooooooooooooormément fait plaisir ! C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup détailler les événements et tout décrire lentement, histoire que le lecteur se fasse une idée des personnages, de l'environnement et des adversaires. Sinon, il nage carrément dans un brouillard.  
Pour ce qui est de Law et de Will, le lemon entre eux était un imprévu causé par la Chambre des Plaisirs, où ils y avaient affronté et vaincu leurs deux pervers d'adversaires ; ouaiiiiiiiis, Trafalgar Law a beau être quelqu'un de relativement calme, patient et presque intouchable, il peut néanmoins se faire avoir parfois. Avec la flèche empoisonnée... ça aurait été difficile de résister à son désir le plus profond. ^^'  
( T'inquiète, y'aura d'autres lemons en vue. Mais y'aura aussi bien des obstacles entre les deux capitaines ! ^^ comme... enfin, tu dois avoir une idée ! )  
Pour ce qui est des sentiments, ils n'ont aucun sentiment amoureux l'un envers l'autre ; c'était juste une partie de sexe involontaire, provoquée par cette Chambre des Plaisirs... bien que ça va se renouveler entre eux.  
En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review. Le sixième chapitre est en cours, il arrive ! =D

A plus !

**Manga-Angel-Yaoi :**

Yosh ! =)

Merci à toi aussi pour cette review ! Ravie que tu aies aimé ( j'ai l'impression que c'est que le lemon qui t'a plus ^^'. ! ) ! Enfin, j'espère que les autres chapitres t'ont plu aussi, et que tu aimeras les autres.

En tout cas, à tous, voici le chapitre 6 !

* * *

Between Pirates

Chapter Six : Cool Madness !

De la fumée recouvrait la gigantesque allée sombre dans laquelle se trouvaient Ricky, Pingouin, Casquette et Flynn. Tous quatre étaient pantelants, quelque peu blessés par les coups encaissés par la statue de bronze, mais toujours debouts et prêts à en découdre. L'aîné des Stalker avait toujours cet air psychopathe sur son visage d'ange, et ce sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles montrant toute la délectation et la folie qu'il relâchait dans ce combat. Le pirate Stalker Flynn était tristement connu pour sa cruauté pouvant égaler celle de Trafalgar Law en matière de torture et de sadisme. La Marine en avait drastiquement fait les frais une fois sur une base navale ; après avoir entendu une phrase lancée en l'air par un marine à propos de Will Alistair, Flynn était rentré dans un état dans lequel son frère et sa meilleure amie auraient préféré ne jamais revoir. Ils avaient rarement vu leur camarade ainsi, et c'était vraiment très effrayant. Les marines s'étant trouvés sur son passage n'étaient malheureusement plus de ce monde pour affirmer que Stalker Flynn, récemment nommé le Sniper du Diable par la Marine avec une prime s'élevant à 240 000 000 de Berrys, était bel et bien un monstre issu de l'équipage du Dragon du Ciel.

Le nuage de fumée disparut peu à peu, révélant la statue de bronze avec un genou à terre. Des craquelures apparaissaient sur la majeure partie de son corps. Son bras droit avait été brisé en morceaux par les attaques combinées de Pingouin, Casquette et Ricky, et Flynn s'était plu à cribler de balles le bronze éclatant jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à percer la carapace. Il avait visé les points faibles les plus importants pour fragiliser la structure des méridiens et permettre à ses alliés de détruire le premier bras de leur imposant adversaire. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Pas encore. Il fallait aller plus loin. _Plus loin_...

- Va creveeeeeeer ! _Cria le Sniper du Diable en pointant de nouveau son fusil sur la statue_.

Les coups de feu criblèrent la cible de balles sans même attendre qu'elle se relève et se remette de la perte de son bras ; elle reculait sous l'assaut des offensives de Flynn, ne parvenant pas à les éviter, tandis que son adversaire au cheveux bleus avançait, son sourire affamé grandissant encore plus si possible, ses yeux écarquillés d'une folie indescriptible. Il devait tuer cette chose, la détruire. L'exterminer. Où avait-on déjà vu de statue animée et combattre des pirates ? Nulle part, à la connaissance de Flynn. Ce truc de bronze était plus improbable que la _Dance Powder_ trouvée à Alabasta pour appeler la pluie. Avec quoi la faisait-on bouger ? Fallait-il une âme pour la réveiller, la voler à un humain au coeur pur et la placer dans le corps de cet être de métal ? De la plus improbable des choses à la plus stupide pouvait être possible. Tout était possible, Flynn l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait vu Will Alistair manger son Fruit du Démon et faire ces choses incroyables qui l'avaient rendue très active auprès de la Marine.

La statue lança un nouveau cri de rage, attrapa sa hanche plantée au sol de son autre main valide. Il l'arracha de la terre et, avec une insulte envers Flynn, l'envoya d'un mouvement brusque du bras dans leur direction. La lame fendit l'air, sifflant dans les oreilles humaines, faisant grimacer les quatre pirates. Ils s'écartèrent de la trajectoire du missile meurtrier d'un saut de côté, et répliquèrent par des attaques offensives ; arts martiaux d'un côté, tirs de sniper de l'autre. Malheureusement, les deux ne firent pas vraiment d'autres dommages importants, car la carapace de leur opposant sembla se renforcer à chaque coup reçu et les fêlures paraissaient disparaître à coup d'oeil. Une veine trembla dangereusement sur la tempe de l'aîné des Stalker tandis que son sourire se tordait en une grimace incrédule. _Quoi_ ? Cria-t-il intérieurement. _Une __régénération instantanée ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? _

- Flynn, on doit faire quelque chose ! _Lui hurla son jeune frère_. A ce rythme-là, on va pas tenir et on va se faire bouffer !

- J'arriverai pas à réfléchir si tu me cries dessus alors que je suis juste à côté de toi, imbécile ! _Rétorqua le Sniper du Diable, amer_. Laisse-moi chercher encore un instant !

Ils exécutèrent tous les deux un salto arrière juste à temps pour éviter le poing du géant qui s'écrasa brutalement à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Casquette et Pingouin atterrirent à leurs côtés, le visage sali pour la poussière et du sang coulant de leur bouche. Tout comme les frères Stalker, ils étaient frustrés de la tournure des événements ; pendant un bref moment, ils avaient eu l'avantage sur cette chose en lui détruisant un bras et en lui causant toutes ces fêlures menaçant de s'élargir jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en morceaux. Ils semblaient si proches de la victoire. Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas : pourquoi cela paraissait-il un peu trop simple ? Ils avaient endommagé et handicapé la statue assez facilement pour réduire sa puissance de moitié, grâce à leurs attaques combinées, et amener la chance de leur côté.

Mais alors _pourquoi_ cela leur paraissait trop facile ?

Alors que Ricky se préparait à plonger en avant, un mouvement presque imperceptible capta les sens acérés de son frère aîné. C'était presque infime, mais assez visible pour que Flynn l'aperçoive . Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et, sans perdre une seconde, il plaqua son frère à terre. La seconde suivante, un énorme projectile attaché par une chaîne passait à trois centimètres d'eux pour s'écraser contre le mur de pierres dans un bruit assourdissant. Pingouin et Casquette hoquetèrent vivement, littéralement surpris. Ricky grogna en se sentant écrasé par Flynn et ressentit l'envie de l'envoyer balader au loin, mais laissa couler : il n'aurait pas pu faire cela sans raison urgente, question de vie ou de mort. Son grand frère était toujours alerte aux bruits autour de lui, toujours à l'affût. On pourrait essayer de l'étouffer, il sentirait la personne avant même qu'elle ait pu s'approcher de lui. Flynn jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule dans le but de voir ce qui avait failli arracher la tête à son petit frère, et jura.

C'était un énorme boulet en métal, avec des piquants sur toute la surface de la boule. Il était rallongé d'une très longue chaîne. C'était assez gros pour causer de sérieuses blessures si l'un d'eux quatre venait à être touché, et de fatals échos sur leur système respiratoire. Quand la dangereuse arme bougea en arrière, ramenée par la chaîne, les deux frères roulèrent sur le côté pour éviter le boulet qui racla le sol de pierres, le marquant à vie. Flynn, enragé, pointa son fusil dans la direction de celui qui récupérait son arme, et tira plusieurs fois de suite.

Il n'entendit pas de plainte douloureuse, ni de cri, d'injures, ce qui le fit fronçer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Son interrogation muette se transforma en surprise lorsqu'il entendit un rire purement maléfique résonner dans l'allée. Flynn fixa la statue, qui ne bougeait plus du tout depuis l'assaut du boulet, et reposa son regard sur une silhouette qui sortait de l'ombre. C'était un homme de haute stature, avec une prestance élégante mais pourtant maladive rien qu'à le regarder. Il avait un visage si blanc et si lisse que l'on pourrait le prendre pour un cadavre, des lèvres bleutées, des yeux noirs comme la nuit sans pupille les regarder tous les quatre avec une expression des plus froides. Ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige et ébouriffés achevèrent de le faire apparaître comme un spectre dans la salle. L'homme – si c'en était un – portait un costume blanc très élégant, en harmonie avec la couleur de sa chevelure, et de grande qualité – _encore un riche_ ! Cracha Flynn intérieurement avec dégoût. Il grimaça en toisant la personne de son regard noir, ses doigts fermement accrochés à son fusil. Ricky se releva prudemment, sans quitter le nouveau venu des yeux, et s'assit sur son derrière, l'air en colère.

Le nouvel adversaire ricana de nouveau de son rire sombre et presque incontrôlable.

- Je me souviens, _dit-il, riant toujours_. Je me souviens... il y a si longtemps...

Flynn fronça les sourcils, sa mâchoire tendue.

- Arrête de te marrer comme un imbécile ! _Répliqua-t-il sèchement_. Prononce des phrases cohérentes, j'comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

- Haha... que d'impatience, de colère... et d'envie de meurtre...

L'aîné des Stalker dut inspirer plusieurs fois pour calmer sa colère montante et s'infliger une pression monstrueuse afin de ne pas sauter directement sur l'intrus. Tout à coup, celui-ci arrêta de rire, mais son sourire méprisant restait présent. Flynn ne put que le fixer méchamment.

- Stalker Flynn, Stalker Ricky.

- Quoi...? _s'étouffa Ricky en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés_. Qui es-tu, et comment nous connais-tu ?

Son frère était lui aussi étonné, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Flynn sentit ses pensées tourbillonner dans sa tête, floues et incohérentes, à tel point qu'il en avait presque mal à la tête. Au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de percer le mystère des inepties du fantôme, il eut la très désagréable impression de se souvenir de quelque chose de lointain, de fort et très émotionnel. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Se redressant sur ses jambes, le jeune homme dut s'infliger une grosse pression sur lui-même pour s'empêcher de tuer le gentleman-spectre devant lui ; son corps tremblait de manière involontaire, comme s'il ne souhaitait que réagir et écarteler le nouvel adversaire de lui-même. Le visage de Flynn se tordit dans une grimace méprisante.

- Réponds, _ordonna-t-il sèchement_. Comment nous connais-tu ?

- Est-ce que la petite rousse est là aussi ? _Reprit le gentleman avec un sourire, ignorant la précédente question._ Vous savez bien de qui je veux parler : une petite fille rousse avec des cheveux ébouriffés, qui criait de rage et de tristesse lors de l'incident dans une ville bleue...des morts partout... - la respiration de Ricky s'accéléra involontairement – des enfants pleurant le décès de leurs parents, amis ou proches...

Flynn sentit ses mains trembler à leur tour. De rage ? Certainement. La ville bleue dont parlait le fantôme s'appelait en réalité Blue Fallen, située sur une île de North Blue. Les frères Stalker et Will Alistair y étaient originaires. Ayant respectivement quatre et trois ans de plus que la jeune femme, Flynn et Ricky avaient grandi avec elle, l'avaient protégée comme si elle faisait partie de leur famille. Leurs parents l'avaient vite adoptée comme l'une des leurs, vite séduits par l'air passablement ennuyé, le regard vif, la frimousse toujours ensommeillée de leur nouvelle amie et soeur adoptive. Elle n'avait aucune famille dans Blue Fallen, quelqu'un l'avait abandonnée dans un berceau près de leur maison alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson de quelques mois. Ils ne savaient rien d'elle à part que son nom inscrit sur sa couverture : RedSilver Will Alistair. Alors, ils avaient tous décidé d'un commun accord qu'elle s'appelerait ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut quatre ans, Ricky sept et Flynn huit, tous trois vivaient dans un univers parfait et heureux. Ils étaient tous les trois réunis par un lien indestructible qui les rapprochait de manière considérable ; quand on les voyait, on ne voyait que trois petits diables dont l'une qui paraissait toujours s'ennuyer et qui voulait dormir, et les deux autres avec un air malicieux sur le visage. Leur couleur de cheveux opposée et leur caractère contradictoire les mettaient tous les trois en contraste, et pourtant, ils s'entendaient si bien. Ensuite, le cauchemar est arrivé. Un inconnu était arrivé en ville, on ne savait pas qui il était. Tout ce que l'on savait des rares témoins et survivants, c'est qu'il avait mis Blue Fallen à feu et à sang ; beaucoup de monde avait péri dans le massacre. Et parmi ces morts, il y avait les parents de Ricky, Flynn et Will Alistair.

Flynn ne se souvenait plus d'avoir versé des larmes ce jour-là, mais il se souvenait très bien de la lueur de tristesse et le regard brisé que son jeune frère arborait. Et également de la colère monstre et l'immense tristesse qui avaient animé Will Alistair ; la petite fille aux yeux violets avait toujours été d'un calme permanent, dormant pendant pratiquement une journée entière, souriant lorsque ses deux frères faisaient absolument tout pour la faire rire, était à présent remplie de rancoeur, de rage et d'envie de meurtre. La lueur éclatante la permettant d'être considérée comme une personne avec des sentiments s'était évaporée, engloutie par un regard de tueur impassible. Les Stalker étaient tout ce qu'elle avait, ils étaient une partie d'elle qu'elle chérissait au plus profond de son coeur. Le fait de savoir ses deux parents adoptifs morts l'avait rendue amorphe et instable pendant deux jours entiers, attirant l'inquiétude des deux frères et des autres survivants. Will Alistair était devenue une toute autre personne dès qu'elle avait appris le décès de Stalker Tom et Stalker Olivia, et Flynn savait que ce serait le début d'un périple périlleux dans leur paisible vie, à présent détruite par l'arrivée de cet inconnu à Blue Fallen.

Comment ce fantôme pouvait-il connaître Will Alistair ? Et comment pouvait-il être au courant du massacre sur son île natale à North Blue ?

- Deux petits garçons aux cheveux bleus au regard torturé et triste, et une petite fille rousse avec un air meurtrier sur son si beau visage..., _chantonna le gentleman avec un rire dans la voix._ Oh, comme c'était si exaltant... tous ces morts dans la ville bleue, ces pleurs d'enfants qui remplissaient le champ de bataille, c'était si beau... je me souviens, maintenant.

_Comment..._ ? Flynn avait à présent les yeux écarquillés par la peur. C'était cette même peur qui les avait contraints, Ricky et lui, à vouloir quitter Blue Fallen en emmenant Will Alistair avec eux. De quelle manière, ils s'en fichaient du moment qu'ils partaient loin du lieu à présent damné par leurs esprits torturés et brisés. Ils voulaient à tout prix empêcher leur petite soeur de se perdre dans ce nouvel et étrange état schizophrène qu'ils avaient découvert chez elle, et préféraient amplement essayer de faire revivre la RedSilver Will Alistair ennuyée et toujours ensommeillée qu'ils aimaient. Alors _comment_ ? Comment ce fantôme pouvait-il connaître Blue Fallen et la tragédie qu'il s'était passée ce jour-là, une dizaine d'année auparavant ?

Le fantôme semblait se délecter de l'expression des frères Stalker. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pâles de manière obscène.

- Tu te souviens, petit ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement compatissante_. L'inconnu qui est venu dans la ville bleue ? C'est lui, l'auteur du massacre. Lui qui a pratiquement tué tous les habitants de cette ville. Lui qui est responsable de votre éveil. Lui qui est l'assassin de vos parents.

- Enfoiré, _murmura Flynn._

Oh que oui, il s'en souvenait, à présent. Le souvenir était si intense et douloureux qu'il en était tombé à genoux devant le spectre. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient largement écarquillés par la terreur, chose inhabituelle chez l'un des frères Stalker. Tout son corps était secoué par d'incontrôlables tremblements. Ricky aussi était dans le même état que son aîné ; son air habituellement joueur et gai avait disparu, remplacé par un visage dominé par une peur des plus inconnues. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, presque douloureusement, ses dents avaient percé la chair de ses lèvres et un mince filet de sang en coulait. Son regard hagard et stupéfait était fixé sur le gentleman fantôme qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de glousser comme un dément. Casquette et Pingouin, restés silencieux pendant cet échange, jetaient des coups d'oeil mi-inquiets, mi-curieux à leurs camarades de combat, carrément abasourdis par la situation.

_Will_...pensa faiblement Flynn.

* * *

Will Alistair s'arrêta net de courir, et regarda derrière elle d'un air surpris en fronçant les sourcils. Avait-elle tout simplement rêvé ? La voix de son meilleur ami avait soudainement résonné dans sa tête, comme un appel désespéré. Le ton de Flynn était inhabituel ; il n'était pas calme et taquin comme elle était habitué à entendre, il était comme éteint et brisé. Elle en frissonna imperceptiblement. Qu'arrivait-il à ses deux frères pour que l'aîné paraisse aussi ébranlé ? Quel adversaire affrontait-il pour les déstabiliser d'une telle manière ? Devait-elle faire demi-tour avec Law pour aller les aider ?

- Will Alistair ? _Appela doucement Law en posant une main sur son épaule_. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours incertaine de ce qu'elle croyait. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme le regarda d'un air troublé.

- J'ai cru entendre la voix de Flynn...

Le Chirurgien de la Mort cligna des yeux, et la fixa.

- La voix de Stalker Flynn ? _Répéta-t-il lentement_. Comment cela ?

- Justement, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis presque certaine de l'avoir entendue. Et qu'il avait l'air... brisé. Je ne sais pas quel adversaire est en mesure de le perturber ainsi, mais ce ne doit pas être quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

- Il est possible qu'il possède un Fruit du Démon capable de créér des illusions de douleur chez ses victimes, _raisonna Law avec sagesse_. Après tout, on peut rencontrer n'importe quoi dans ce Boo Boo Maze Fight. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'on se retrouve face à un Sphinx grandeur nature une fois sortis de ce labyrinthe.

Will Alistair fronça encore plus ses sourcils rouges, sceptique. Certes, Law avait raison, mais elle gardait ses doutes ; Flynn n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser dominer par ses émotions les plus profondes et les plus blessantes, il ne semblait presque pas en posséder. Pour elle, son meilleur ami avait toujours l'air malicieux et joueur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu affaibli psychologiquement ou entendu sa voix prendre une intonation si douloureuse. C'était juste impossible, ça ne cadrait tout simplement pas avec la personnalité de Stalker Flynn. _Flynn_...pensa-t-elle avec détermination._ Tu as juste intérêt à gagner ce combat. De n'importe quelle manière, sans foi ni loi. Gagne simplement. Tu as même le droit de tuer._

Will Alistair ne savait pas si ses pensées avaient atteint son tireur d'élite préféré. Elle voulait y croire, croire que sa détermination n'était pas vaine. Flynn était fort. L'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'elle connaisse, il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre pendant un combat. Son honneur en serait couvert de honte. En relevant la tête, elle trouva Law en train d'observer deux chemins différents, se demandant certainement lequel prendre. La jeune pirate vint le rejoindre et, sans réfléchir, prit le chemin de droite en courant.

- Hé là ! _Appela Trafalgar Law en la suivant._

- Alors, accélère ! _Sourit Will Alistair par-dessus son épaule_.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de glousser en voyant l'air agacé de Law.

Elle savait que Flynn pouvait gagner. Au prix d'en perdre sa lucidité.

* * *

_La démence..._

C'était un état mental généralement instable observé par les médecins. Chez certains patients, la démence se manifestait après que la personne ait reçu un choc émotionnel intense et particulièrement très éprouvant. Dès lors, la santé du patient était presque inquiétante, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, la démence dévorait l'esprit comme un rapace et s'y installait. A Blue Fallen, après le terrible massacre, l'hôpital avait recueilli les frères Stalker et Will Alistair pour les soigner d'éventuelles blessures qu'ils auraient pu avoir ; leurs plaies étaient superficielles, mais les médecins et infirmiers avaient un problème plus grave encore à gérer, qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais observé chez des enfants aussi jeunes : une impressionnante présence de démence chez Flynn et Will Alistair.

_La démence... utilise la démence..._

La voix grave, rauque et glaciale dans l'esprit de Flynn ne le ramena pas à la réalité, mais le fit plonger au plus profond de son subconscient. Le jeune homme se sentit attiré par une puissance inconnue, mille fois plus forte que ce qu'il connaissait. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement tandis que des mains le saisissaient par le col de son uniforme pour le tirer en arrière. Flynn grimaça légèrement en tentant de faire une clé de bras à celui qui le maintenait, mais ne put que se faire maîtriser en moins de deux secondes : ses propres furent neutralisés d'une façon inconnue, et un croche-patte le fit tomber à terre. Son dos heurta brutalement le sol, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Alors qu'il levait les yeux, son regard intercepta celui d'un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Dès lors, le cerveau de Flynn sembla s'arrêter sur une seule image : le clone.

Car si c'était seulement une illusion, ou même son petit frère, ou autre, c'était drôlement ressemblant. Mieux : la ressemblance était _parfaite_. On pourrait les prendre pour des jumeaux, mis à part les couleurs différentes sur lui : le jumeau avait un teint blanc comme la neige, maladif si l'on puit dire. Ses yeux n'étaient pas du même bleu océan et envoûtant que les frères Stalker, mais d'un orange flamboyant presque rouge, avec des pupilles noires rétractées comme celles d'un serpent. Si les cheveux de Flynn étaient d'un bleu scintillant, ceux de son clone étaient d'un noir d'encre avec des mèches blanches un peu partout. Ses lèvres étaient étirées dans un sourire meurtrier et glacial, éméttant ainsi une folie dix mille fois supérieure à celle que Flynn avait pu sortir quelques instants plus tôt lors de son combat avec la statue de bronze. Il portait exactement le même uniforme que le Sniper du Diable, à la différence que le sien était blanc et noir des pieds à la tête. En le détaillant de plus près, Flynn ne pouvait voir aucune autre différence ; c'était lui-même. Son jumeau parfait.

_- La démence..._, _dit-il soudainement_. _Elle t'a toujours habitée. J'ai toujours habité en toi. Tu penses pouvoir maîtriser les 50 niveaux de folie, Flynn ?_

- Qui...qui es-tu ? Murmura Flynn, abasourdi.

_- N'as-tu pas encore deviné ? Je suis ton autre toi. Ta partie démoniaque. Ton côté sombre de la démence. J'ai pour nom Zoralk._

_Zoralk..._ pour une raison inconnue, ce nom lui était étrangement familier. Flynn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se mettant en position assise, son regard ne quittant pas Zoralk une seule seconde. Etrangement, le jeune homme avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré ; la sensation nauséeuse des ondes de démence flottant autour le mettait bizarrement à l'aise. Quelqu'un avec une santé normale se serait déjà évanouie à cause du niveau élevé de démence dans le subconscient de Flynn. Zoralk n'avait même pas l'air hostile à son égard, et continuait de lui sourire de cet air meurtrier, amplifié par l'aura de démence les entourant. Et qu'étaient les 50 niveaux de démence ?

Flynn fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as parlé de 50 niveaux de démence, Zoralk ! _Exigea-t-il froidement_. Dois-je tous les maîtriser pour vaincre cette ordure qui a détruit ma ville natale ? Explique-toi.

Zoralk gloussa. C'était un rire mêlant deux voix différentes – celle de Flynn et la sienne – créant un mélange d'échos inquiétants qui fit frissonner le Sniper du Diable.

- _Pas maintenant, Flynn, rit Zoralk, on a tout le temps pour ça plus tard. D'abord, t'as une ordure à exploser et un frère avec ses amis à sauver... félicitations, Stalker Flynn. En m'acceptant comme ta seconde moitié, tu as maîtrisé le niveau 1 de la démence._

Flynn fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, et voulut parler lorsqu'une formidable vague de démence le frappa soudainement, comme la force d'un boomerang. La respiration du jeune homme s'arrêta pendant trois secondes avant de reprendre en accéléré. La démence s'infiltra en lui, se propageant dans tous les pores de sa peau, et s'installa en lui tranquillement comme si elle avait toujours habité dans son corps. Les sensations ressenties lui étaient incroyablement familières, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cela auparavant. C'était tout simplement _magique_. Si intense et si familier. C'était chaud et froid en même temps. C'était confortable et dérangeant à la fois. C'était ça. Sa démence à lui, son niveau 1.

Flynn se surprit à vouloir rire. _Rire comme un dément_. Zoralk riait déjà, son visage complètement envahi par la folie.

- Voici, Flynn, le premier niveau de la démence : la Cool Madness.

* * *

Le rire dément de Flynn explosa dans l'allée sombre en même temps qu'une surpuissante vague de _Haki_. Un halo noir l'enveloppa entièrement, dissimulant son corps aux yeux de son frère, de Casquette et Pingouin, y compris du gentleman-fantôme qui avait reculé sous la puissance libérée de _Haki_. Son visage montrait enfin une émotion de surprise et – si c'était possible – de la peur. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent exagérément lorsque son sixième sens ressentit une aura plus malfaisante et morbide que celle qui animait la statue de bronze. _Mais comment est-ce possible_ ? Se demanda-t-il intérieurement, profondément choqué par la tournure des événements. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pas comme ça. Il ne l'avait pas prévu dans ses plans ; pour lui, il devait abattre les frères Stalker pour éviter qu'ils retrouvent _la_ personne responsable du massacre de Blue Fallen, parce qu'il savait qu'ils la rencontreraient un jour ou l'autre sur Grand Line ou dans le Nouveau Monde. Ce serait inévitable. _Inévitable_...

Flynn rit encore plus fort, et son corps émergea de la masse noire qui le renfermait. Son uniforme habituellement bleu et noir était maintenant tout blanc. Ses yeux bleus avaient à présent une teinte orange flamboyante, presque rouge, avec des pupilles noires rétractées. Le gentleman-fantôme cligna très lentement des yeux, abasourdi par le changement radical chez le Sniper du Diable ; ce n'était plus ce pirate aux 240 000 000 de Berrys appartenant à l'équipage de Sky Dragon, c'était une autre personne. Stalker Flynn ne riait pas comme un dément comme il le faisait maintenant.

Le " dément " posa ses yeux oranges sur lui, et sourit d'un air diabolique.

_- C_oo_l _M_ad_ne_ss_, _ni_ve_au_ 1 !

- Qu... quoi ? _Bredouilla le spectre_.

On aurait dit que deux personnes parlaient en même temps : la voix de Flynn était distordue, comme si une autre y était mêlée, plus grave, froide et rouillée. C'était aussi tranchant que la lame d'un couteau sur de la roche. Rien que de l'entendre donnait des frissons aux quatre autres personnes dans la pièce. Ricky regarda son frère avec de grands yeux ébahis, effrayés, et semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Casquette et Pingouin, eux, s'étaient assis inconsciemment sur le sol, trop hébétés par le retournement de situation. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester debout à cause de cette soudaine vague de _Haki_ qui les avait projetés à terre. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder leur compagnon, Flynn, complètement changé, et totalement instable d'apparence. Son rire ne reflétait pas sa personnalité, il était comme inhumain, anormal. _Dément_. Ricky frissonna violemment, la sueur coulant sur son front. Ce monstre n'était pas son grand frère.

Flynn leva son fusil et le pointa en direction du gentleman-fantôme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Le sourire du Sniper du Diable s'agrandit.

-** M**_**a**_**d Fl**_**as**_**h **_**Hu**_**nt**_**er**_ !

L'arme s'illumina d'un halo bleu/noir menaçant, forçant la cible à reculer de plusieurs pas sous la peur de se faire tuer. Son regard montrait enfin l'émotion la plus terrible qu'elle ait pu ressentir à un moment pareil : la terreur. La peur de mourir.

Flynn éclata de rire, et pressa la détente.

La détonation, auréolée de démence, frappa le gentleman-fantôme à pleine puissance.

* * *

Orasanby fixa l'échiquier géant d'un air à la fois abasourdi et énervé. La cause de sa colère : les deux pions représentant Regina et Gylandaro s'étaient auto-détruits, et leurs restes avaient été emportés par le vent. Balayés de la partie, ils étaient ainsi éliminés du Boo Boo Maze Fight. Le maître du jeu se pinça l'arête du nez, préoccupé. Il n'avait pas sous-estimé la force des deux capitaines, mais avait réellement cru que leurs subordonnés seraient plus simples à abattre ; les frères Stalker de l'équipage du Sky Dragon n'étaient pas des cibles faciles, et le médecin non plus n'était pas à prendre pour un moins que rien. Ielon s'était avéré être un excellent maître d'arts martiaux en plus d'être un médecin ; il avait mis K.O tous les zombies qui avaient voulu le faire prisonnier et, à présent, il errait quelque part dans l'immense labyrinthe qu'était Byster Tallen. Cependant, il y avait plus important et plus inquiétant que ça.

L'aura maléfique qui entourait Stalker Flynn. Elle était mauvaise. Elle diffusait dans l'air des sensations nauséeuses et malsaines qui l'atteignaient pratiquement de là où il se trouvait. Bien que Stalker Flynn se trouve encore à l'intérieur du Boo Boo Manoir, Orasanby pouvait ressentir cette aura démoniaque depuis sa cachette ; c'était comme un nuage toxique qui circulait dans l'air et empoisonnait les plus sensibles.

Tout à coup, une puissante explosion retentit dans la partie inférieure du Boo Boo Manoir, provoquant une nouvelle secousse sismique sur toute l'île. Orasanby grogna sa frustration en voyant le pion de Tzeldol se craqueler, puis se briser quelques secondes plus tard. Cette fois-ci, dans un accès de rage, il balança un vase par terre qui éclata en morceaux. Tzeldol n'était plus. Le Sky Dragon et le Chirurgien de la Mort avançaient toujours dans le Boo Boo Maze Fight, massacrant soldats sur soldats, certainement pas d'humeur à épargner la vie d'un ennemi ; après que Orasanby ait enlevé leurs compagnons Bepo et Sydrao, le jeu venait de commencer. Harry avait été sot de venir les trouver et les provoquer intentionnellement : il n'avait fait que de courir vers sa mort prochaine.

- Ce sera plus amusant que je ne le pensais.

Veedo Orasanby avala difficilement sa salive, et se tourna vers la droite. Debout devant une immense fenêtre, se tenait une ombre. Orasanby ne pouvait voir son visage, mais ses vêtements blancs et noirs se reflétaient sous la clarté de la lune. La personne mystérieuse regardait le Boo Boo Manoir d'un air pensif. Elle cachait son sourire mesquin à Orasanby. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements dans ce Boo Boo Maze Fight. Est-ce que les pirates allaient l'emporter pour enfin affronter l'adversaire final, ou les fantômes de Byster Tallen les mangeront-ils avant ? C'était une question intriguante, il fallait l'avouer. C'étaient des adversaires de haut niveau qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. En particulier une...

- J'ai hâte de te rencontrer, Will Alistair...


End file.
